The Tragic Tale of Loki and Sigyn
by Foodie
Summary: Loki, Sigyn, and their relationship is shrouded in mystery in mythology. Not much has ever been said about their married life. I have decided to tell the story in my own way. I will mix together mythology, the Marvel comic world, and the Marvel movie world as well as throw in my own unique take on it. The story starts in their childhood and will continue on through the very end...
1. Chapter 1

Young Thor and his friends raced through the labyrinthine halls of Odin's palace, shouting and bellowing as they ran. Thor held in his hands a carved wooden replica of his father's mighty hammer, Mjolnir. "Someday I shall rule all of Asgard!" he cried as they stopped running. They were approaching the great forge, the vast area where all the weapons were made by the smiths. It was one of the group's favorite places to visit. Trying to sneak in, and watching the smiths as they worked on the various weaponry, without getting caught was a thrill that never grew old. Sometimes, one of the children would manage to steal a small item without any of the smiths noticing, but most often the visits ended with them being marched out of the room and forbidden to return.

That day was no different from any of the other times the children had snuck in. Thor led the way, followed by his band of faithful friends, and rounding out the group was Thor's younger brother, Loki. Loki was younger and much smaller than the other children, but Thor permitted him to play with them anyway.

Thor and his friends began to wander around, looking for things to steal, while Loki glanced around the forge, trying to find out where the smiths were. It wouldn't do to walk right into one and spoil everybody's fun so early on. Fortunately, the smiths were all at the far end of the room, with their backs turned. They wouldn't notice the children. Loki turned and began to look at the ornately detailed swords and shields and wondered if one day he might wield one in battle.

He was standing next to a pile of newly forged shields when he saw a girl out of the corner of his eye. Thor and his friends saw her at the same time as well. Sigyn, the daughter of Kjell, the head smith, often worked with her father at the forge. Loki turned and looked at her for a moment. She had long blonde hair, held back in a leather queue to keep it out of her face. Her cheeks were bright pink from the heat of the fires she had been near recently. In her hands she held a shield to be added to the large pile next to Loki.

Thor swept in and grabbed the shield, trying to take it out of her hands. "Little Sigyn," he smirked. "Give me that shield." He tugged on it, but Sigyn held fast.

"No! Father told me to put it with the others," she exclaimed. "You get out of here, Thor, you aren't allowed in the forge!"

Thor scowled at Sigyn and tried another tactic. He pushed her, hard, sending her and the shield flying backward. Both fell to the floor with a clatter. He stepped over the younger girl and bent down to grab the shield. "Now I am the mightiest!" he crowed to his cheering friends, holding the shield aloft in one hand, and the wooden hammer in the other.

Sigyn pushed herself up to a seated position on the floor. "You give that back, Thor!" she cried angrily, tears pouring down her cheeks. She slowly stood up, and faced him, but he was much bigger than she was, and showed no sign of concern.

Thor's friends moved to surround her and began taunting her. "She's so tiny! Can she really be an Asgardian? Perhaps she was stolen from Midgard!" Hogun sneered.

"And she's wearing boy's clothes! Does she think she's a boy?" Fandral cried, referring to the protective clothing she wore to keep herself safe from the fires and heat of the metal.

The lone girl in the group, standing next to the boy and also wearing boy's clothing, punched him on the arm. "Watch your tongue, Fandral!" she growled.

Fandral rubbed his arm and frowned. "Sorry, Siff," he mumbled.

Sigyn continued to cry quietly while the others teased her. Thor finally spoke, breaking through the other's taunts. "You know, one day I'm going to be king and you are going to have to show me a little more respect. When I ask for something, you give it to me. That is how it works, serving girl."

Loki was unsure how to handle the situation. He was no bigger than Sigyn and was unable to use brute force to fight off Thor and his group of followers. He had learned the hard way in the past that it was not worth it to try. He quietly and quickly ran to the door of the forge and looked outside for a guard. Within seconds he found one, and commanded him to summon Frigga. Loki hoped his mother would give Thor a good thrashing this time. He always seemed to get away with his terrible behavior, but this time might be different.

Thor was still in the middle of his dressing down of Sigyn when Frigga arrived. Loki stood back to the side in order to see the entire confrontation from a good angle. "Thor, what is going on here?" Frigga demanded, placing her hands on her hips and frowning. She grabbed Thor by the ear and pulled him away from Sigyn and his friends. "I was in the midst of planning for the grand banquet in a fortnight when I was summoned to stop whatever trouble you have started. I demand an answer!"

Frigga's yelling had drawn the attention of the smiths at the far end of the room. They came over to see what was happening. When Sigyn's father saw his daughter looking distressed, he rushed over to her. "What is the matter, girl?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her protectively. "What trouble have you started?"

"All I wanted was to look at the shield the girl was holding, and she wouldn't give it to me," Thor told his mother sullenly while everybody in the room listened.

"Was it your shield?" Frigga asked.

"No, mother."

"And how did you come to get the shield?"

Thor sighed and looked at his feet. "I pushed her to the floor and took it from her."

"You used force against a small, unarmed girl? Does that seem the mark of a brave warrior to you?"

"No, mother."

"Does that sound like the mark of a good and just king?"

"No, mother."

"Have you ever seen Odin or myself treat any of those who serve us in such a fashion?"

"No, mother."

Frigga sighed and shook her head. "Thor, I am very disappointed in you. Now, I want you to apologize, and then you will say farewell to your friends for the rest of the day. You will spend the remainder of the day with me as I plan out the banquet, where I know you won't cause any more trouble."

Thor sighed and turned towards Sigyn. "I apologize for pushing you and stealing the shield and taunting you." He mumbled the words, but Sigyn understood them.

"I accept your apology," she replied graciously. They bowed to one another, signifying the end of the conflict.

Frigga stepped over and shook the head smith's hand. "Kjell, I trust there are no hard feelings," she said with a courteous smile.

"None, my lady," Kjell replied with a deep bow.

Frigga turned and smiled kindly down at Sigyn. "Sigyn Kjellsdottir, my son will no longer trouble you," she assured her before patting her on the head. She straightened up and turned to leave. "Come Thor." Thor slowly followed after his mother, the rest of his friends trailing after him.

Only Loki remained behind. Loki had relished every moment of Frigga's interaction with Thor. That Thor was being made to do women's work for the rest of the day was an even more enjoyable thought as well. It served him right.

Kjell smiled at his daughter before returning to his duties. The two children were alone. Sigyn bit her lip for a moment. "You're Loki, aren't you? Thor's brother?" she asked shyly.

Loki frowned and rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately," he replied. He looked carefully into Sigyn's warm brown eyes and felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He did his best to ignore it, but then she smiled at him. Nobody usually smiled at Loki. Nobody paid much attention to him in general. But Sigyn was looking right at him, and smiling. He didn't know how to react.

"You must be very patient to put up with your brother," she commented.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "He's dumb," he replied.

Sigyn nodded her head. "I saw you run out to summon your mother," she said. "That was very brave of you to do that. I am forever in your debt for helping me today."

Loki willed himself not to blush. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "It was nothing," he said gruffly.

"Oh but it was!" Sigyn replied before appearing to not know what to say next. A minute passed before she spoke again "Well…If you like, you can visit here again some time. I could show you how the weapons are made. You could even design one if you wanted…"

Loki looked at her. His heart raced before he summoned the energy to shake his head again. "I…I…don't need a girl whose father works for mine as a friend," he replied quickly. Satisfied that he had regained control of his feelings, he turned and ran out of the weapons forge, leaving Sigyn biting her lip once more.

Sigyn watched sadly as Loki ran away from her. She had been so close to making a friend. She didn't have many friends, and Loki seemed like he would have been a good one. With a sigh, she returned to her task of stacking shields.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was a young man the next time he saw Sigyn. She was even prettier than he remembered. She was still smaller than most Asgardian women, but seeing as he was smaller than most Asgardian men, he didn't mind that at all. She had started to dress as a proper maiden since the last time he'd seen her in the weapons forge some years back. She had also left her father's side and begun proper women's work. Loki saw her passing through the hallways of the palace, carrying trays of food to the dining halls, or empty dishes back to the kitchens. She never looked at him, always keeping her eyes averted, as was proper for a woman of her station, but once in a while, he wished he could look into those soft brown eyes he remembered as a child.

One day, in the Grand Hall, Loki and Thor sat together eating their midday meal. Loki watched as Sigyn filled mugs of ale for the diners around him. She was at the far end of the table, moving slowly towards him. Thor saw his brother's attention was divided, and glanced over to see what he was looking at. "Brother, I have noticed your gaze rest upon little Sigyn more than once since she began to serve the halls. She has remained quite fair over the years, has she not?"

Loki cleared his throat and took a bite of his bread to keep from having to answer.

Thor smiled knowingly and nodded his head. "I can see why she catches your eye," he continued. "She is just your size and very pleasing to look upon. Have you had her yet?"

Loki wished his brother would stop talking, but knew that was a rare feat for him. His mind raced for a way to change the subject. "How did your sparring practice with Fandral go?" he asked, trying to sound interested.

Thor waved his brother off. "I won, as usual," he replied, his eyes still on Sigyn. "So, you haven't had her yet? You should. Just summon her to your chambers and enjoy her pleasures. She's a servant, brother, that is what she is here for." He looked at Loki, grinning. "I'll bet she's still a maiden. You could be her first. I've been told that being deflowered by a Prince of Asgard is quite a privilege…"

Loki did his best to ignore his brother's crudeness, but found it difficult to do so. "Brother please, let us speak of other things," he implored.

Thor clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder, sending a jolt of pain shooting through his body. "Oho, I see," Thor said jovially. "You have not yet lain with a woman. Brother, what are you waiting for? There are many winsome women available to us. You should not restrain yourself."

Loki glared at Thor. His studies kept him much too occupied for such base concerns. And it wasn't as though women were clamoring to be with him. He had come to accept that he was not considered desirable by the women of Asgard, when compared to the many strong and muscular men of the realm, such as his brother. Thor had more than his fair share of maidens desiring his attention, and he always did his very best to pay his affections to each of them in turn.

Sigyn finally approached them and Loki felt his throat grow dry suddenly. His heart pounded, but he kept his face impassive. "Little Sigyn," Thor said with a wide grin as she poured ale into his mug. "You have grown up well. It is a pleasure to see you here in the halls, instead of the weapons forge."

Sigyn smiled shyly. "Thank you, Thor. It is good to be here. My father decided it was time I did women's work so—"

"Yes, I quite agree with him," Thor interrupted. "A forge is no place for a fair maiden such as yourself. You want to keep your hands soft and delicate, do you not?"

"Yes, I suppose I—"

"Do you remember my brother Loki?" Thor interrupted a second time, pointing to his brother.

Sigyn glanced at Loki and her cheeks flushed crimson. "I do," she replied with a smile, "very well."

Loki tapped a finger against his leg, trying to wish everybody around him away.

"Brother, say hello to little Sigyn, all grown up, in all the right ways," Thor commanded, elbowing Loki in the ribs.

Loki sighed and looked up at the girl. "Good day to you, Sigyn Kjellsdottir," he said politely. "You are looking well today."

"Good day to you Loki," Sigyn replied. "You are looking well too."

Thor glanced back and forth at the two. "Sigyn, I would request that you serve Loki his supper tonight, in his chambers. He is very busy with his studies and does not always stop to eat. He is far too thin, would you not agree?"

"I think Loki looks quite healthy. You need not be so concerned for his health. Though, I will gladly serve him his supper tonight." She smiled sweetly at Loki.

Loki felt uncomfortable over the attention, and wanted nothing more than to disappear. His opportunity arrived as Sigyn handed him a fresh mug of ale. He allowed the mug to slip out of his grip, causing it to fall to the table and spill onto his tunic. Sigyn gasped in horror and tried to help him with a rag, but he jumped up from the table before she could reach him. "Clumsy servant!" he cried as he wiped himself off. "Away with you!" He stormed out of the hall a moment later, using a simple spell to vanish the beer from his clothing as soon as he left the room. He hoped that would be the end of it, for he hated how unsettled Sigyn made him feel.

(SCENE)

Later that evening, Loki was once again immersed in his books. He was trying to perfect a very complex replication spell that would allow him to create multiple projections of himself. It was very advanced and he had yet to do it correctly. He was startled out of his reading by a knock on the door. "What is it?" he called out crossly, slamming his book shut. "Enter!" He groaned quietly as he saw Sigyn on the other side of the door when it opened. She had a tray of food that she held in one hand, and kept balanced against her hip. After closing the door, she moved the tray so both hands held onto it tightly.

"Your brother asked me to bring you your supper, remember?" she reminded him while walking over to the chair he was sitting in. "He asked me to stay with you until you were finished and make certain you ate everything. He is terribly concerned for your health."

Loki rolled his eyes while turning to a small table by a window that he usually breakfasted at. "Set it there," he instructed, following slowly behind her. He seated himself at the table while Sigyn set the dishes in front of him. She had brought enough food for three men! There was no way he would be able to eat all of it. There was soup, a plate full of meat, a platter of fruit, another plate of cheese, and an entire loaf of bread, as well as more beer. "Would you care to join me?" he heard himself blurt out.

"Oh, I shouldn't, I'm just a serving girl…" Sigyn protested.

"I insist. This is far more food than I can eat. It would be a shame to waste it." He stood up and moved over to hold out the other chair for her. She sat down, no longer protesting. He sat down and began to fill a plate with food. He handed it to her, trying to ignore the sensation of her fingertips brushing against his hands as she took it from him. That fluttering feeling in his stomach that he'd experienced as a child, returned. In an effort to ignore it, he began to eat, as well as talk. They engaged in a light conversation. He inquired after her father and got to know her better, but the entire time, he directed his gaze out the window. The soft brown eyes he could feel looking at him, were something he willed himself not to look at. If he did, he feared he'd lose himself in them, and in her. The meal passed slowly, dreadfully slowly for him, but finally the food was gone and he ran out of questions.

"I should return to the kitchens," Sigyn said as she gathered the dishes onto the tray. "They'll be wondering where I've gone if I don't return soon." Loki stood up as she began to leave. "I have enjoyed this; I hope you have a good evening," she said in parting.

Loki nodded his head and walked her to the door. Thankfully it was all over and she was leaving him to his peace and quiet. He opened the door for her, politely, and as she brushed past him, he found himself saying something he never thought he would have. "You'll deliver my supper tomorrow as well, will you not?"

Sigyn turned and looked up into his face, looking surprised. She smiled and nodded her head. "If you like," she replied.

Loki nodded his head once. "Yes, well, I shall expect you tomorrow. Good evening." With that, he shut the door, and spent the rest of his evening wondering what was happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

And so it came to pass that Sigyn brought Loki his supper every evening, and stayed to help him eat it as well. Over the months, Loki found in Sigyn great integrity, which he valued highly. She never told another soul what they spoke of while eating. She became his confidante, the only person he trusted to tell about the training he'd been doing in the magical arts. Sigyn delighted in everything he demonstrated for her. He found her smiles and applause to be the most encouragement he'd ever gotten before. What little his family knew about his love for magic, they responded with hostility and disapproval.

The first time he succeeded with the replication spell, it was while Sigyn was in his chambers watching. He managed to create four replicas of himself, and surrounded Sigyn with them. "Oh Loki!" she cried while turning around in a circle to look at each one. "This is wondrous! Are they real? Are they flesh and bone?" She reached a hand out to touch one, and gasped when it went right through the Loki in front of her. She sat down on a bench and looked up at the images with a grin on her face.

Loki broke off his concentration, and the four images disappeared a moment later. "They are merely images, though they look as though they are real," he explained as he sat down on the bench next to her. He looked into her pretty face and smiled. He had grown more comfortable around her, allowing himself to enjoy her attention and affections a bit more, though he still tried his best to maintain control at all times.

"Loki, you have such a talent for magic. I have not seen anything like it," Sigyn said while reaching out and placing her hand on his. "You always amaze me."

Loki looked down at her hand. It was soft and delicate. He moved his hand to take hers properly, then smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Sigyn, you inspire me to work the hardest I've ever worked before." His heart started to pound and he was concerned that his palm might be sweating, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. He decided it was time to take control of his relationship with her. It was time to take the next step. With a deep breath, he leaned in to kiss her.

Before he could press his lips to hers, though, his chamber door opened and Thor rushed into the room. "Brother, I have been looking for you. Mother wishes…" He stopped in front of them and grinned as Sigyn jumped up from the bench with a gasp. She hurried over to the table where the dinner dishes were and began to gather them onto her tray. "Brother what is going on?" he asked, the grin appearing to be stuck onto his face. Sigyn ran out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone. "Loki, have you been enjoying little Sigyn's pleasures? I told you you would enjoy it, did I not?"

"Brother, I have requested that you announce yourself before entering my chambers. You interrupted us!" Loki stood up and glared at Thor. "What is it you needed?"

"Mother requests your presence. I know not what she wants."

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Very well, let us go see what she needs."

Frigga was seated at a table in her chambers when the brothers arrived. "Ah, Loki, I am glad that you have arrived so quickly. I have some matters to discuss with you."

"Mother, I have reason to believe that our Loki here, is in love," Thor interrupted in a teasing manner. "I happened to walk in upon him and the object of his affections just now in his chambers."

Loki felt as though he had been hit in the face. Thor always ruined everything for him. The special, even sacred, secret love he had with Sigyn was nobody's business but his. There were times that Loki wished he could do something to really hurt Thor, and this was one of those times.

Frigga looked fondly at Loki. "Is this true, my son? Do you have a young maiden who has captured your heart? I had thought we would have more time before making an official betrothal contract for you, but perhaps the time has arrived. Who is this maiden?"

"There is nobody, mother," Loki replied calmly, trying to hide his true feelings. "Thor is jesting. He finds it funny to try and make you think this. Apparently my usual lack of appeal amongst the maidens here is source for amusement…"

"Oh, Loki, do not speak so of yourself," Frigga said with a frown. "You are terribly handsome. I know for a fact that there are many maidens here who would care for you greatly. You must spend more time getting to know them, that is all. You will never find a wife if you spend all your hours in your chambers reading books."

"But brother, I saw you, you were about to kiss Sigyn," Thor said, not dropping the subject. "Mother, you remember little Sigyn?"

"Sigyn Kjellsdottir? The serving girl from the kitchens?" Frigga looked at Loki, furrowing her brow. "Son, is this true? Have you become entangled with her?"

"No mother, she merely delivers my supper, that is all."

"I advised him to have his way with her and be done with it, but the way they looked, I fear it must be love, mother," Thor said, shaking his head sadly.

Frigga sighed and looked sad when she spoke. "Loki…You are a prince of Asgard. Odin has many plans for your future, none of which include a betrothal to a serving girl. Now, have your pleasures with her as you will, and cast her aside, as Thor advised. She will not be a part of your future life."

Loki had not thought much about the future, and who he would be wedded to one day. He had only thought of the next evening to come when Sigyn would arrive with his supper. It was all he wanted at the moment. "What sort of plans does father have for me?" he asked cautiously. Odin rarely paid any attention to him. He couldn't imagine that the man had grand plans for him. Thor was the apple of Odin's eye, not Loki.

"You will have to speak to him about them. He does not confide in me about such matters," Frigga frowned and reached out to touch his hand. "Son, your hand is ice cold. Come stand by the fire. I do apologize to be so candid about your future. It would not do to pursue something that can never be. I am sure that Kjell is at this moment seeking to form a betrothal contract for Sigyn with somebody more suitable for her station. This is the way of things. Perhaps you could take her on as a lover after you are wedded, but it could never be more than that. Perhaps I can speak with Odin about this, and we could form a betrothal contract now. There are certainly many eligible maidens who would make a good wife for you. Would you like that?"

Loki shook his head, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. "No, thank you mother; I do not feel the need for that as of yet," he said quietly. "But perhaps Thor is ready for such an undertaking. He is the eldest after all, and should be the first to be wedded." Thor glared at him, but he smirked and continued. "He should not have trouble finding somebody who wishes to be wedded to him, for he is very popular with all the maidens. Of course, the problem will be finding one who is still _actually_ a maiden. Thor does have a way with women. In fact, I find it rather shocking that he has not yet fathered several bastards by now. Most likely he has, but the poor girls keep it a secret."

Frigga looked at Thor and frowned. "Thor! I hope you are not taking advantage of the maidens. It is one thing if they wish to be with you, but if you are taking any sort of liberties with them…"

"No mother, of course not," Thor quickly assured his mother. "I would never take liberties with any of the maidens. I cannot help it if they all desire me…"

Frigga smiled. "I am glad to hear this," she replied. "Now, let us return to the business at hand…" She changed the subject, but Loki paid very little attention. His thoughts were on Sigyn and the sad reality that the trust and confidence he found in her would be forced to come to an end. He realized now that he enjoyed her presence in his life so much that the thought of it ending felt unbearable.

The next evening, Loki was upset again when Sigyn did not come to his chambers with his supper. Another serving woman had come in her place. "Sigyn Kjellsdottir sends her apologies and asked me to tell you that she can no longer bring you your food. She has been assigned as one of Frigga's handmaids and will not be working in the kitchens any longer."

Loki was filled with rage and sent the servant away quickly. How could Frigga do this to him? Why did everybody in his family so actively attempt to ruin anything he enjoyed in life? After eating a quick meal, he hurried off to his mother's chambers.

Sigyn was there, standing next to Frigga, brushing the older woman's hair when he arrived. Loki tried not to look at her, but failed. When Frigga noticed this, she dismissed Sigyn for the night. "You may go now, girl. You have done very well today." Sigyn gave a polite bow and left the room, but dared to steal a glance at Loki as she went. The plaintive look on her face nearly broke his heart.

"Mother, why have you done this?" he asked as calmly as possible, once Sigyn had left.

"Because it was for the best," Frigga replied practically. "I know you, Loki. You would not be able to give up your infatuation with the girl, and it simply cannot be. It is better this way. Now you will not see her in the dining halls, nor will she be able to tempt you by visiting your chambers. And you should also know that I have given generously to Kjell to aid in securing her dowry. He shall be able to fund a better betrothal contract for her now. Perhaps to one of your father's warriors. It would be a great honor for Sigyn to marry one and bear him many sons."

"Mother, how could you do this to me?"

"Loki, you are young. These are the first passions of love you have ever felt. It is raw and overwhelming your senses. You are not able to think clearly. As your mother, it is my duty to help you through this time. One day you will understand and even see the wisdom of my decisions. And I have handled this situation without getting your father involved. Be grateful for that, at the very least."

Loki shook his head sadly. "And you will never understand what you have done to me," he replied. "I will take my leave of you now, for I do not wish to be in your presence at the moment." With as much dignity as he could muster, he gave his mother a scathing glare and left her chambers, slamming the door shut as loudly as possible on his way out.

How was he going to get in contact with Sigyn now that Frigga was controlling everything? She had designed it purposefully so they would not be allowed to interact unless she was present. He could not even write to Sigyn to explain things, for he knew she could not read. He had hoped to have the time one day to teach her himself, but that was not to happen now.

Several miserable weeks passed, with Thor doing his best to cheer up Loki, but to no avail. Loki stopped eating and sleeping, and only his magic soothed his frayed nerves. Rumors reached him that Sigyn had formed a betrothal contract with Theoric, one of Odin's warriors. They were to be married in a year's time. He felt as though his heart would stop whenever somebody spoke of it.

One day, he finally managed to perfect a variation of the replication spell where he created projections of another person other than himself. He created a perfect replica of Sigyn. As he gazed at her, a thought formed in his mind of how he could finally have a chance to speak with the real Sigyn.

A couple days later, Loki visited Frigga for the first time since storming out of her chambers. "I felt it was time to make amends, mother," he said to Frigga while sitting in a chair across from her. Sigyn stood behind Frigga, ready to assist her in anything she might need.

"Loki, I am glad you have finally understood my decisions," Frigga replied. "I love you terribly. Odin might complain that I coddle you too much, but I do not agree with him. I think I coddle you just enough."

Loki smiled at her joke. "Your coddling has made me who I am today," he replied in kind. "I want to compliment you on how fair you look. The green of your dress quite suits your complexion."

"Thank you, Loki," Frigga replied, looking fondly at her son. She took a sip of her wine and Loki carefully sent a spell to the glass to fall out of her hands and spill onto her dress. She gasped and quickly stood up. "My hand slipped…" she said. "I shall have to change my clothes. I will be back in a moment." She turned to leave the room, and Sigyn began to follow her.

"Shall I assist you, my lady?" she asked.

"No, I shall be quick. You may remain here," Frigga replied before exiting the room, leaving Loki alone with Sigyn.

Loki looked to see that Frigga was fully out of the room before standing up. He concentrated on Sigyn while performing his replication spell. She gasped in surprise as a perfect copy of herself appeared at her side. "Loki, what…?"

He held his hand out. "Come with me," he whispered with a devilish grin.

Sigyn hesitated for only a moment before smiling, walking over to him and placing her hand in his. "Where will we go?" she whispered as he pulled her towards the door.

"What does it matter? Vanaheim? Midgard? Jotunheim? I care not…" Loki shut the door behind them quietly so Frigga would not hear. "We shall be together, that is all that matters." As his heart pounded, and the nervous fluttering in his stomach returned, he felt a rush of power and excitement course through his veins. Nobody would think him a child any longer.

"But Loki, I am betrothed now, what shall happen if I do not honor the contract?"

"It does not matter, Sigyn, for we shall never return to this place." He continued to pull her through the halls, and felt elated when she began to run faster, keeping pace with him.

They ran, hand-in-hand, towards Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost, the last of the barriers to get past. Once they were free of the palace, the rest of their lives would truly begin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Based on some feedback I received, I wanted to give readers some information about this part of the story that I have not really acknowledged yet. Loki and Sigyn are about 15/16 years old at this time in the story, and Thor about 17/18. It's about three years prior to the main events from the first Thor movie. Also, from here on out, there will be mild sexual content in some of the chapters. I don't write smut, but just a heads up anyway. A lot changes in this chapter, so I'd love to hear what you all think of it…Happy Reading!

Loki and Sigyn ran until they reached Heimdall. As always, he was standing guard at the end of the Bifrost. "Good Heimdall, will you let us pass?" Loki asked politely while catching his breath from all the running he'd just done.

Heimdall looked at the two young lovers and frowned. "This is folly," he replied bluntly. "Your mother has already sent word that you are not to be permitted to leave without her permission. It seems she suspected something like this might occur."

Loki gripped Sigyn's hand and pulled her close to his side. "But you cannot stand in our way! I am a prince of Asgard!"

"And Frigga is queen…I cannot disobey her orders. Shall I send for her? Or perhaps Odin?"

"No! Odin need not be involved in this." Loki let go of Sigyn's hand and folded his arms. He began to pace, trying to think of the best way around this. "Heimdall, can you see my mother now? What is she doing?"

Heimdall glanced over towards the palace. "Frigga has already discovered your disappearance, and has grown angered. She has sent Thor here to retrieve you. You have mere minutes before he shall arrive…"

Loki felt panic welling up inside him. There was no escape from this prison in which he lived. At the moment, he didn't care if he lived or not, he just wanted to be left to his own devices. He moved away from Sigyn and Heimdall and walked to the edge of the Bifrost. It would be so easy to step off the bridge and let himself fall. What would happen if he did? Would he fall into the water and sink? Or would the current carry him to the waterfall where he would plummet into the ether? What was beyond this realm? Would you survive such a fall?

"Loki, do not be so hasty," Heimdall called out to him. "Return to my side, and we shall discuss the matter at hand at more length."

Loki looked over at Heimdall, and heard hoof beats approaching on his other side. Thor. "Brother, you would do well not to approach me!" he called out to Thor, turning to glare at the older boy. "I am not returning to the palace!"

Thor stopped several feet from Loki, and dismounted from his horse. "Mother wishes to speak with you, Loki, that is all. She is concerned for you," he said earnestly. He had a fearful look on his face. "Please, step away from the edge, and let us talk."

"You all speak of wishing to talk and knowing what is best for me, but what you really mean to do is control me! _I_ control my life! _I_ control my destiny! It is mine to choose, not yours! Not Frigga's! Not Odin's!"

"Loki! Please do not harm yourself," Sigyn cried. She had been standing next to Heimdall, but found the courage to try to help, for she loved Loki with all of her heart. Loki could feel this inside himself, as though he had felt it himself. "I do not wish to see you come to harm! Perhaps we can never be together as we would wish, but just knowing you are safe and well would give me the strength to carry on. Would it not strengthen you as well?"

Loki turned to look at her, and emitted a sob. Her look of fear was enough to make him step away from the edge of the bridge. Sigyn ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, my Loki, my love," she whispered in his ear. "My clever trickster. My friend." She moved her hands up to his face, cupping his chin and looking into his eyes. "Let us return to the palace. Let us speak with your mother. Maybe…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes suddenly dilated. She gasped, and then cried out.

Loki had been looking into Sigyn's eyes when he felt the familiar fluttering in his stomach. It was nearly overwhelming, and he thought he might become ill, when suddenly he felt his eyes grow unfocused and his throat tightened. He clasped at his throat, feeling panicked as he couldn't breathe. Sigyn appeared to have the same problem, and he could feel her fear as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor, his face dark with concern, walking towards them.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki felt his throat open, allowing air into his lungs, and it was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced. It was the last thing he felt before the world around him grew dark.

Thor had nearly reached his brother's side when both Loki and Sigyn collapsed, their bodies convulsing. "Heimdall, what is happening?" he cried, touching Loki's skin. It nearly burned his fingers.

"I cannot abandon my post," Heimdall called out. "You must take them to the healing rooms, and hurry! I shall alert them of your arrival."

Thor scooped up both Sigyn and Loki and carried them as though they were infants, to his horse. He carefully mounted, settling the struggling figures in against him tightly before taking off back to the palace.

(SCENE)

Loki occupied one bed in the healing room, and Sigyn the one next to it. The healers noted that they seemed less agitated when they were physically closer to one another. Frigga held her son's hand as Thor kept an arm around her shoulders. Kjell, the weapons smith, was at his daughter's bedside. "Do you know what has happened to them?" Frigga asked, wiping a tear from her eye, though her voice betrayed no fear.

The elder healer, who was consulting a book, looked at her and shook his head. "Their symptoms don't match anything we've been able to find so far. And the fact that both of them were struck with the exact same affliction could indicate either some sort of poison might have been ingested, or some sort of enchantment has befallen them."

"Who would poison or enchant them?" Thor asked, looking puzzled. He had explained to the healers three times what had transpired on the Bifrost, and seemed to be exhausted.

The healers were still consulting their texts when Odin arrived. "How is Loki? How is my son?" he asked Frigga in greeting. He walked over to the other side of his son's bed and placed a hand on Loki's forehead. "Has he not yet stirred or awoken?"

"No, he has been in this state since I arrived," Frigga replied. "But Thor says he was convulsing earlier, so he is somewhat improved."

"Such a turn of events," Odin murmured.

"My lady, will you tell me the nature of the relationship between Loki and the girl?" the elder healer asked. "It seems to be an important point. I feel the cause of this might be connected to them somehow."

Frigga sighed. "Loki was much taken with Sigyn. He reacted badly when I informed him that such a match would never be permitted. He grew sullen and rebellious and they were attempting to run away when this occurred."

The healer tapped his chin contemplatively. "A love sickness of some sort, perhaps," he replied.

Odin looked skeptical. "A love sickness?" he asked.

The healer returned to consulting his texts, leaving the families to themselves. Frigga continued to hold Loki's hand, and murmured words of love to him, while Thor and Odin watched in silence.

Several hours passed before Loki's eyes fluttered open again. He moaned, shaking his head and struggling to sit up. "Loki! Calm down, and let me help you," Frigga said, leaning over to help her son.

At the same time, Sigyn awoke and her father helped her into a sitting position. Both of the ailing youngsters looked wild-eyed and disoriented. The healers rushed over to them and examined each one in turn. "Can you tell us what happened?" The elder healer asked.

Loki looked around the room, staring at his family's faces. He could see them clearly, but it felt as though he was seeing them through someone else's eyes, not his. He could hear Sigyn crying out for him, but when he looked at her, he saw that she was not moving her mouth, not saying anything. And there were other voices he could hear. Small, like echoes in his mind. They were not voices he recognized, yet they were familiar somehow. "What do you want?" he called out to them. "Where are you?"

"Loki, what are you talking about? Who are you speaking to?" Frigga asked, looking worried.

Suddenly, Sigyn clapped her hands to her ears and screamed. "Make them stop!" she cried before thrashing her arms out as if to ward off somebody in front of her.

"What is happening?" Odin demanded forcefully. "Have they both gone mad?"

One of the healers ran over to the elder and showed him a passage from one of the texts. They remained in conference for several minutes before approaching Odin. "Have you ever heard of the condition known as 'Sjalsfrande'?"

Odin's eyes grew wide and he looked first at Loki, then at Sigyn. "It cannot be…" he murmured. "Sjalsfrande is but a myth, is it not?"

"It is very rare," the elder agreed, "but it has been known to happen." He looked at Sigyn and frowned. "The circumstances must be precisely timed, but no doubt there were symptoms for some time. They would merely have confused them for feelings of love, however."

"So Loki was never in love with Sigyn?" Frigga asked.

"Possibly, or he may have had feeling for her that were enhanced because of this."

"What is Sjalsfrande?" What does it entail?" Thor asked.

"Sjalsfrande is when the souls of two people fuse together. It is a rather violent and painful process, according to the texts. A piece of Loki's soul has ripped itself apart from the rest and fused itself to Sigyn's soul, and a piece of her soul has done the same to his. Those pieces are irrevocably connected to one another. And what is more, the fused pieces of their souls split again into smaller shards and created unique souls apart from their own. This would be the voices they seem to hear in their minds. There appears to be at least two."

Frigga looked horrified and sat down next to Loki, who was babbling quietly to the voices in his head. She wrapped her arms around him and looked back at the healer. "What can be done?"

"Sjalsfrande always results in another soul being created. These newly-created souls need bodies of their own to attach themselves to. Once they have their own bodies, they will abandon the minds of their parents. Until then, they will continue to maintain their hold on them, draining them of their sanity." The elder healer took a deep breath before continuing. "However, the fusion of Loki and Sigyn's souls is permanent. They will always remain bound to one another. But they should find that their minds and lives return mostly to normal once they are freed. They will always have a closeness to one another, however. The depth of this varies, and there is no way to tell yet how closely they shall remain bound."

"What do you mean that the newly-formed souls need bodies of their own?" Thor asked, frowning.

"Sigyn's body is at the stage in her fertility cycle where she is prepared to conceive a child. This is why Sjalsfrande always results in the creation of another soul. It can only take place when the female is ready to conceive. The soul is formed just in time to find a body to inhabit. Your brother and the girl must lie together and conceive the bodies for the souls. In short, Sigyn must bear Loki's children."

"They are but children themselves," Odin protested, folding his arms and furrowing his brows.

"And my Sigyn is betrothed to Theoric, one of Odin's warriors, and was to marry him in a year's time," Kjell added, looking concerned.

Odin's frown grew even deeper. "Loki's children shall be of royal blood. They will need to be raised as such," he said slowly. "And yet, I have plans for Loki's life that does not involve having a wife and children at such a young age…I must think before making a decision."

"Think all you must, but know that there is not much time. If Sigyn does not conceive during this cycle, I fear neither of them will survive until her next opportunity."

Odin turned and looked at his wife. "Come Frigga, we have much to discuss," he commanded. "Thor, remain here at your brother's side."

Thor took Loki's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "All shall be well soon, brother," he said quietly, trying to calm the younger man down. "It appears as though I shall soon be an uncle…"

(SCENE)

Later that evening, Frigga and Odin returned to the healing room. Odin spoke with Kjell at the end of the beds. "It has been decided that I shall absolve the betrothal contract between Sigyn and Theoric. As the mother of Loki's children, it is only appropriate that she and Loki be wedded. We shall pay Sigyn's bride-price as well as return to Theoric's family the bride-price he paid to you." Kjell had no choice in Odin's decision, but seemed satisfied anyway. The two men shook hands and bowed to one another, making the decision final.

When the family members had retired to their chambers, the healers carefully led Loki and Sigyn to a private sleeping chamber. They were disrobed and set on the bed before the healers left. "They shall know what must be done," the elder healer assured the others as they left. "Nature will see to that."

Loki turned and looked at Sigyn, seeing her unclothed form for the first time. "I can hear you," he said, standing up and moving over next to her. He felt a need he couldn't identify, but felt compelled to be as close to her as possible.

"And I you," her voice rang out in his head, though she did not speak aloud. She reached out and ran her fingers up and down his arm. Loki sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. Sigyn fell back on the bed, with him following suit a moment later.

It took time for them to grow comfortable around one another, but the urgency of their situation hurried them along. Loki's mind was empty of thought, though full of voices that called out to be acknowledged.

The actual act of mating was frenzied and chaotic. Neither Sigyn nor Loki was truly aware of what was happening. Time ceased to have any meaning and the only way of noting the passage of it was when a healer would appear with food for them. Often, two healers would separate them in order to feed and bathe them, as well as care for all their other needs, for they were no longer capable of even those simple tasks.

On the second night, Loki and Sigyn fell into a fitful sleep. Loki held Sigyn in his arms while she rested her head on his shoulder. The healers noted the change in behavior and allowed them to sleep uninterrupted.

Later the next morning, Sigyn woke up first and sat up in the bed, looking around. When she saw that she was naked, she gasped and pulled the bedclothes up to cover herself. "Loki, what has happened?"

Loki groaned and opened his eyes. He too was quick to cover himself up. "I know not," he replied. "Where are we?"

A healer arrived a moment later with a tray of food in her hands. She was startled to see them awake, but quickly smiled. "Good day to you both," she replied, setting the tray on the foot of the bed. "You are both looking much better today. How do you feel?" She began to examine them, in spite of their protestations.

Loki clutched the bedclothes to himself. "I would have you explain what is going on!" he demanded. "Where is my clothing and why am I here? In a bed. With Sigyn…" He looked at Sigyn and felt a sudden pang of fear, though he himself was not afraid.

"I remember," Sigyn said, looking at Loki. "There were voices, do you not remember? But they are gone now…" She looked down and pressed a hand to her belly.

Loki looked at her hand and his eyes grew round. "There _were_ voices," he said. "But what happened to us?"

The healer sat down on the bed and carefully explained to them what had taken place days earlier. It took a while for them to grasp what had happened. "The voices are no longer in our minds, so what does that mean?" Sigyn asked.

"It means that quickening has taken place and you have successfully conceived. Could you tell how many voices there were?" the healer asked.

"Two, there were two, besides Sigyn's," Loki replied. Sigyn nodded in confirmation.

"Then you have conceived twins," the healer replied. "That is a sign of great luck!"

Loki's throat was dry as he heard the news that he was to be a father and a husband. Was he ready for such responsibility? Now that the effects of Sjalsfrande had worn off, his mind was clear in regards to Sigyn for the first time ever. She was beautiful, and liked the magic he did, and was kind and supportive. She would make an ideal wife and mother. However, the passion that had made him so rash and bold a few days ago, had been replaced once again with shyness and caution. He could hear her voice in his mind occasionally, or feel the sensations she felt, and knew she could feel the same with him.

The healer left the food on the bed, handed their clothing back to them and went to inform their parents of the latest developments. Sigyn and Loki were alone once again. "We shall be wedded in a fortnight's time," Sigyn commented as they dressed. They were both turned away from one another, giving each other privacy. "I suppose we shall have to get used to this soon…" Loki glanced over his shoulder and saw her peeking over hers to catch a glimpse of him. They both blushed and quickly turned around again.

Once Loki was dressed, he sat on the bed and began to eat. He was ravenous, though it may have been Sigyn's hunger he felt, for she joined him at the tray and ate heartily. "You shall need more food than this," he said before pushing the tray towards her. "You eat the rest."

He was pacing the floor, deep in thought, when his family arrived. Frigga embraced him, crying and kissing his cheek. "Oh my son," she cried. "I am so joyful!" Thor hugged Loki next, followed by Odin. Odin seemed reserved, as usual, but also agitated. Loki assumed the stress of the situation was wearing down on him.

Odin walked over to speak with Kjell and Sigyn. "I do not feel old enough to become a grandfather yet, however, I am honored that you shall be the first to bear my grandchildren. You shall always have a special place in my heart, Sigyn Kjellsdottir."

Sigyn bowed to Odin, "I thank you, Odin Allfather," she replied. "I shall strive to be a good mother to your grandchildren, and a good wife to your son."

Everybody left a short time later, for there were many preparations to be made for the wedding in so short a time. It was agreed upon by all involved, not to speak to anybody outside the immediate family, of the Sjalsfrande or the subsequent pregnancy that had taken place. To all that attended the wedding and the consummation ceremony, Sigyn would appear as a proper maiden, and since the wedding would take place so soon, no one would be the wiser of her true condition before it would be appropriate. Frigga was in charge of all the preparations, and would preside over the ceremony as well.

As the days passed, Loki was fitted for new clothes, and given a sword that had belonged to Odin's grandfather. He would need it to present his ring to Sigyn. He was struck yet again, at how little control he had over his life. He and Sigyn had both consented to the betrothal, as was required by Odin's law, but he knew that they had little other choice but to consent. They were bound to one another. As much as he was scared, and uncomfortable at the thought of being married, the thought of being separated from her filled him with terror. She was now a part of him: his body, his mind, his soul. To be parted from her would be like removing an arm or a leg. He simply could not survive. He knew she felt the same way as well.

Nobody understood what he was feeling, for nobody he knew had ever experienced Sjalsfrande. They could not understand what it felt like to know at all times, if Sigyn was happy or sad or angry. At night, their dreams met and they shared their thoughts with one another during their waking hours. They could speak to one another in their minds, no matter where they were. It was a comfort to feel her presence in his mind. He was never alone anymore. He finally had someone in his life who understood him perfectly.

Perhaps it wasn't so terrible to be marrying her after all. For the first time since the turn of events that had thrown his life into chaos, he smiled. Sigyn would be his wife. It has been what his family had told him could never be, and had disapproved of. It was an enjoyable thought that he was going to do something none of them had wanted. But Sigyn would be his wife, and that was what truly mattered to him now.


	5. Chapter 5

Odin seemed to be more attentive to Loki in the fortnight before the wedding than he had his entire life. He was full of advice for the young man. "Loki, you must always be sure to put Sigyn first. Your needs and desires must come last. But you will find that if you do this, you will be a happier man. An angry wife will lead to much discord and misery."

Loki and his kinsmen were sitting in the steam rooms, a tradition before being wedded. It was cleansing and symbolized the shedding of one's old life in preparation for one's new life. Loki was sweating and the towel he wore about his waist was damp and uncomfortable, but he had no choice but to partake in the ritual. Sigyn and her kinswomen had done the same the previous day, and he had been privy to their advice on how to be a good and dutiful wife. Some of the bawdy things they had said had made both him and Sigyn blush. He wondered what Sigyn would think of the advice he was receiving from his kinsmen.

Thor was busy delving into great detail about his many conquests, seeming to think it was good advice to give his brother on the eve of his wedding. When Odin began to add his own experiences into the storytelling, Loki quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Father, I do not wish to hear about such things from you. I do not want to think about mother in such a fashion…" Thor looked concerned and uncomfortable as well.

Odin waved a hand dismissively. "You needn't worry," he replied jovially, "these are tales of other women, not her." Neither Loki nor Thor, were much comforted by this. "Do not be so prudish," their father continued. "Your mother and I have both had many lovers over the years. I am away in battle for such long periods of time; it would be cruel to expect her to wait for my return. While I firmly believe in the men's realm of work and the women's realm of work, I also believe that women ought not to be denied the right to the pleasurable things in life." Odin leaned back and rested against the wall. "Loki, if you take a lover one day, do not be angered, or surprised, if Sigyn takes one as well. This is the way of things."

Loki and Thor glanced at one another. This was, quite possibly, the most uncomfortable discussion they had ever had with their father. When they were done, and Odin had left the steam rooms, the brothers sat side-by-side for a few moments alone. "Brother, I know not about you, but I feel there should be things about our parent's lives that remain forever a mystery to us. Come, let us go drink in celebration of the morrow, and hope that we can forget what we have heard here today," Thor suggested before standing to leave.

Loki nodded his head. "For once, brother, you and I are in complete agreement," he replied, standing and joining Thor at the door.

Thor's friends joined them at the dining hall and the feasting and drinking grew very loud as the day passed. Loki and Hogun engaged in a competition to see who could drink the most and remain standing. It ended in a draw when both participants collapsed to the floor after an indeterminate amount of ale. Thor laughed and picked Loki up off the floor. "You are done for, I think," he commented while setting him on a bench. "Leave the heavy drinking to me."

Loki folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Images of Sigyn filled his mind. She was currently brushing her long blonde hair while her kinswomen surrounded her in her chambers. "By this time tomorrow, we will be wedded," he thought.

"I know, it is a frightening and exhilarating thought," came Sigyn's response a moment later. "I feel giddy and cannot stop laughing. Loki, have you been drinking?"

"I did not know you would feel the effects too," he replied. "I shall have no more to drink today, I promise. Would you care to join us in the dining halls?"

"I do not wish to intrude on your friends…"

"They are Thor's friends, not mine. I would like it if you joined me here."

"Very well, I shall be there shortly."

Loki tried to sit up, but found it very difficult to do so. When Sigyn arrived, she found him lying down on the bench. "Wake up, Loki," she said aloud with a giggle. "You don't want to fall off now, do you?"

She sat down and helped him move so his head was resting on her lap. He closed his eyes and rested, enjoying the sensation of the fingertips of one hand caressing his cheek and the other hand petting his hair.

Loki had dozed off when Volstagg sat down across from Sigyn, carrying with him a large plate of food. She had never interacted with him more than to fill his tankard with ale while she'd been a serving girl. He was the eldest of Thor's friends, not having joined them until they had grown, but he seemed kindly enough. Nicer than the rest of Thor's friends who had taunted her as a child. "So, you two are to be wedded tomorrow," Volstagg commented with a smile. "I am very happy for you and Loki."

"Thank you, Volstagg," Sigyn replied while eyeing his plate of food. It was full of many delicious-looking things, and she was very hungry.

Volstagg seemed to notice, for he pushed the plate out to her to share. "It is rather unusual that the betrothal has been so short," he commented while she ate a piece of roasted meat. "Just as unusual that Odin would allow his son to marry the daughter of a weapons smith…"

Sigyn finished her bite and smiled at him. "Our parents were quite gracious to allow us to be wedded so quickly," she replied carefully. "Loki and I are very much in love, and our families realized this. They did not object. Odin was also very kind to grant us his permission, even though I am but a lowly serving girl."

Volstagg laughed heartily. "I have never heard of marrying for love," he said, looking incredulous. "Oh yes, sometimes love develops _after_ one is wedded, like with my wife and me. But to wed for love? Unheard of!" He chuckled again. "Young people and their notions…"

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders. "It is the truth," she replied before taking a bite of cheese.

Volstagg looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but Thor intervened by joining them at the table. "Well, little Sigyn, you have joined our celebration," he said with a smile. "I wanted to tell you that I am very glad you are to become my sister tomorrow. Loki is very lucky to be getting you as a wife. I know you shall make him happy." He held out a large hand to her, and she cautiously reached hers out towards it. He wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a kind squeeze. "Tomorrow you shall become a princess of Asgard. How do you feel about that?"

Sigyn blushed. "I had not thought about it all, to be honest. Everything has happened so quickly…"

"While father intends to name me as the heir, Loki shall always have a role of great importance here. You shall too, because of him."

Sigyn looked down at Loki's relaxed face and traced a fingertip over his lips. He reached up and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with his. "One day you shall be queen of Asgard," his voice murmured in her head.

Volstagg left a moment later, in search of more food and drink, he announced. Thor and Sigyn were now free to speak candidly. Thor looked at her earnestly, and then smiled. "I truly am happy for you and Loki," he repeated. "I know I was not always kind to you when we were younger, and I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Thor," Sigyn assured him. "It is all in the past, and over with." She smiled and squeezed his hand again. "I look forward to calling you 'brother' after tomorrow."

"All this sentimentality is wearing me out," Loki said in her mind.

Sigyn laughed lightly. "Oh Loki, I am sorry to wear down on you," she replied out loud.

Thor looked confused for a moment, and then spoke quietly so nobody else could hear them. "It must be terribly strange, this Sjalsfrande, is it not? Hearing his thoughts, and being able to speak to one another from afar."

Sigyn gazed at Loki for a moment before responding. "It is the most wonderful thing," she replied honestly. "It is as if we had always been connected this way. I cannot imagine my life anymore without Loki being in it. He is and always shall be part of who I am, just as I shall always be a part of who he is."

"But you are with child as well…"

Sigyn placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I will admit that it scares me to think of becoming a mother in less than a year's time," she replied. "But I have already met my sons, and I already love them. They too are a part of who I am."

"Sons!"

Sigyn grinned and nodded her head. "That is what their voices told us before they were conceived. They spent days with us telling us all about themselves, and I cannot wait to give birth to them and be their mother."

Thor shook his head. "It is all so strange," he replied. "I hope I never experience Sjalsfrande…"

"One day you may find somebody you love with all your heart and soul."

"I do not know…"

"And you may wish to be wedded to her."

Thor wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I think I shall marry whoever my mother forms a betrothal contract with. She is very wise about such things."

Thor took his leave a short time later, when Lady Sif and Fandral got into a fight and it appeared as though swords would be drawn soon.

Sigyn glanced down at Loki, and smiled when he opened his eyes. "Is he gone?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, how do you feel?"

He sat up and rubbed his temples. "I should not have had so much to drink," he admitted.

Sigyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him back so he was leaning against her. "I am sorry you feel ill now," she replied. "I can feel it too…"

Loki settled in against her, allowing her to hold him. She was soft, and warm, and her hair smelled of lavender, and he wished to never leave her side. He didn't want this moment to end. The passion he had felt for her just before their Sjalsfrande, was returning, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her. He wrapped his fingers through hers and smiled. "Oh Loki, if it were not for tradition, I would have you now, but we will have to wait until the morrow," her voice whispered in his mind.

"I do not wish to wait," he replied, frowning.

"We should get into trouble if we did," Sigyn said, unwrapping her arms from Loki's shoulders. "Perhaps I should return to my chambers…"

"Maybe I should escort you there myself…"

"No Loki, my kinswomen would be upset to know that I have come here tonight. They would be angry if you appeared with me at my chambers."

"I care not one whit what your kinswomen think," Loki pouted. "What do they know of our love?" He thought to himself about how badly he had wanted to maintain his control over loving Sigyn before Sjalsfrande, but how he no longer cared. When he was wedded, he would be considered fully a man in his father's eyes. It might elevate his status to the equal of Thor's, if not higher. Perhaps Odin would even consider him as a serious candidate to become heir to the throne one day. If Loki could prove that he was a mature adult, and Thor was still a stubborn, immature child in comparison, he might have a considerable chance. What a wonderful thought that was.

Sigyn stood up to leave and placed her hands on Loki's shoulders. "I really must go," she whispered. "Sleep well tonight, my love, and I will be with you in our dreams…"

Loki reached up and placed his hands on her chin. He gently pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers, not caring who might see them. As soon as their lips touched, both felt as though they were on fire. Neither had ever been kissed before, so they couldn't tell if it was normal or if it was another effect of the Sjalsfrande. They kissed for nearly a full minute before pulling away to catch their breath.

Loki felt lightheaded, as though all the blood was draining out of his head. He felt himself being urgently drawn to Sigyn and was aware of her need for him as well. "The kinswomen are in my chambers, we cannot go there," she whispered in his ear.

"And my kinsmen wait for me in mine," Loki replied, feeling a desperate need to be with her intimately.

Thor wandered back over to them, having successfully averted the swordfight between his friends. He took one look at Loki and Sigyn and chuckled. "It seems I have caught you at a bad time…Brother, I know you and I are supposed to stay in your chambers tonight, and Sigyn's is occupied as well. Mine are empty. These festivities are only just beginning. Why do you two not visit my chambers and…see what happens next? Let this be my wedding gift to you. Consider it practice for the consummation ceremony after the wedding."

Loki normally would have been mortified, but his need was overwhelming. "Thank you brother, I will join our kinsmen in my chambers later tonight." With that, he stood up, and led Sigyn by the hand out of the dining halls and together they ran to Thor's chambers.

Once inside Thor's rooms, the rebellious couple grinned at one another before embracing and kissing again. Time ceased to move as they engaged in their love. All they knew was each other, and their pleasure. And later in the evening, when they were exhausted and lying on Thor's bed catching their breath, their eyes closed and they intended only to rest for a few moments before returning to their chambers where their families were waiting.

(SCENE)

Thor walked into his chambers early the next morning, hoping he would find his quarry. He looked around the rooms and didn't see anybody in them until he reached his sleeping chamber. When he approached his bed, he smiled at what he saw. Loki and Sigyn were lying next to one another, unclothed, sleeping. He took a moment to observe Sigyn, and came to the conclusion that he should have had her before Loki had laid claim to her. He sighed to himself to think that he'd never get to know what she was like, and that Loki was the only one who would experience her pleasures. After a few seconds, he leaned down and shook her and Loki both on the shoulder. "Little Sigyn, Loki, wake up!" he shouted. He grinned when both Loki and Sigyn opened their eyes and gasped.

Sigyn sat up and squealed when she saw Thor towering over her. Loki sat up and threw his arms around her unclothed form. "Thor! Avert your eyes!" When Thor remained as he was, ogling Sigyn and laughing at them, Loki stood up and shoved Thor as hard as he could. "Thor! Avert your eyes right now!" When Thor finally turned around, Loki moved to Sigyn's side and helped her to dress before putting his own clothes on.

"All right, you my turn around," Loki said when Sigyn was fully clothed. He stood next to her, his arm around her shoulders protectively as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Thor turned around, folded his arms, and looked at them triumphantly. "It is long past midnight and everybody wonders where you two have gone. Mother is concerned that perhaps you have run away again. Should I go inform her of your whereabouts?"

"No!" Loki said firmly before shaking his head. "We slept for nearly _six_ hours? How could we have slept for so long?"

"What shall we do?" Sigyn asked, looking frightened. "My kinswomen shall ask where I have been. What will I tell them?"

"We will each return to our own chambers and tell our families that we were merely alone, contemplating our lives and how they will change after we are wedded. And we simply lost track of time. This shall suffice." Loki nodded his head, confident that nobody would question them.

Thor chuckled. "It looks to me as if you two had been doing quite the contemplation. I would imagine that you contemplated many times…"

Loki glared at his brother. "Will you cease this talk? Sigyn is about to become your kin and you speak so foully in her presence. I do hope that when I am wedded to her, you will learn to behave yourself around her. She is going to be the mother of my children after all!" He patted Sigyn's shoulder comfortingly. "Come Sigyn, let us go to our families now. I shall look forward to seeing you again at the ceremony later." Sigyn stood up and walked out of the room with Loki.

When the couple had left, Thor looked down at his bed and wrinkled his nose. The servants would have to change his bedsheets before he could sleep there again. He turned and walked out of the room to join Loki and their kinsmen. Hopefully he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. At least after the ceremony later, he wouldn't have to volunteer his room anymore for them to enjoy their clandestine couplings.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki had to face Odin's questioning when he reached his chambers. "My son, I was concerned about you," he said with a frown. "I am glad Thor found you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I was merely contemplating all the changes in my life father," he replied calmly. "Everything has happened so quickly…"

Odin nodded his head sympathetically. "I would imagine you have many doubts and questions about the future," he replied.

"I shall be fully a man after I am wedded, and the first of your sons to produce an heir," Loki said. "I am looking forward to being elevated to the rank of adulthood. I shall be ready for far more responsibilities than you give me currently." He wanted nothing more than for Odin to count on him, to depend on him for something. To be looked at as capable of ruling Asgard, as much as Thor was. Thor had brawn and fire and it made him appear strong and capable, but he was little more than a child bullying people. Loki knew _he'd_ make a better ruler than Thor ever would. He could think through problems, not just rely on brute force. He could see his actions and their consequences, and could decide how best they would impact others. But Odin and all the rest of Asgard seemed only to value strength through force. Even now he could see the doubt in Odin's eyes.

"We shall see, my son," Odin replied. "Perhaps I can give you a few more responsibilities to begin with and see how you fare. You are about to have your hands rather full with a new wife and children after all…"

Loki tried his best to hide his disappointment. Every time Odin rejected him, it felt like he'd been stabbed with a knife. Each time cut a little deeper and took longer to heal. "Very well, father. I am sure you know what is best," he replied before taking his leave to go to his sleeping chamber.

As he drifted off to sleep, Sigyn's words entered his mind. "Good night, Loki, my love. I cannot wait to be wedded to you. And do not take Odin's words to heart. He may be the Allfather, but he does not know what a wise and clever and capable man he has for a son. One day he will regret not putting more time into knowing you better. But his loss is entirely my gain. Now, sleep well, and I shall see you in the morrow."

Loki fell asleep with a smile on his face.

(SCENE)

Much later the next morning, Loki was awoken by Thor shaking his shoulder. "It is time to prepare for the ceremony, brother!" he exclaimed.

Loki slowly sat up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light. When he was fully awake, he stood up and dressed for the ceremony. Frigga had been in charge of his clothes, and had made him a tunic of dark green and black leather accented with gold ornamentation, black leather trousers and matching boots. It was like the one he wore on most days, but more mature, and far more imposing. It symbolized his arrival into full manhood. He tied his hair back with a black leather queue, and affixed the sword he needed for the ceremony, to the scabbard at his waist.

He found himself feeling strangely nervous in spite of his excitement for the day. Thor tried to get him to break his fast, but he couldn't eat more than a few bites of meat and bread. The rest of the morning passed quickly as his kinsmen peppered him with last minute wedding advice.

"Remember to treat her kindly, but always with a firm hand so that she does not forget _you_ are the husband," one of his uncles said.

"And do not forget to give her sweets and flowers once in a while," another uncle advised. "You will find that she shall be much more tolerable if you do."

"And remember that if she complains that you do not give her enough attention after taking on a lover, that it is your right as a man to do so," an older cousin added.

Loki detested their advice, but politely listened to it. These men had no idea how to handle a woman. Sigyn did not deserve cruelty from her husband. She deserved love and to be treated with kindness and respect. He knew it was in her very nature as a person to be obedient to him. He would never need to use force against her.

When the time arrived to leave, the party exited Loki's chambers and made their way to the Bifrost. Most Asgardian weddings took place out of doors, but the Bifrost was a location reserved for the most important members of society. It had not been used for a wedding in many years.

Thor and Loki walked several paces onto the bridge, to where Frigga was waiting. She smiled at them, but seemed to do her best to maintain her composure. "My son," she said, holding a hand out to him. "Today I will be relinquishing you into the arms of another woman. Today you become fully a man."

Loki smiled at Frigga. "Man or not, I shall always be your son. Though I am taking a wife, you will always keep your place within my heart," he said before kissing her hand. Frigga smiled fondly at him before moving back to her post.

Loki stood next to Thor on one side of Frigga and waited for his first glimpse of Sigyn. He saw her a couple minutes later approaching the Bifrost. She was wearing a tunic that mirrored his own, though hers was floor-length. It was white where his was black, and the lightest shade of green he could detect, where his was dark green. She also had a sword in a scabbard at her side. And where he had gold ornaments, she had silver. Her long white blonde hair trailed down in coils at her waist, and about her head was a crown of flowers. Red roses, sprigs of lavender, and buttercups all twined together to create her headdress. Her lips and cheeks were pink and her brown eyes shone with the white reflection from the Bifrost as she walked slowly to him, her kinswomen following behind. She stopped next to Loki, and a cousin stood next to her, mirroring Thor's role in the ceremony. Odin and Kjell stepped forward and completed the wedding circle.

Other family members, friends, and those invited to witness the ceremony, gathered around behind them at the edge of the Bifrost. When everyone had grown quiet, Frigga began the ceremony.

"It is a joyous occasion today, to be able to oversee the wedding of Sigyn, daughter of Kjell, and Loki, son of Odin." She looked up into the crowd of witnesses. "Who brings Sigyn today to be wedded?"

Kjell stepped forward and bowed deeply. "I, Kjell Toveson, do," he replied according to custom.

Frigga nodded to Kjell. "And who has permitted Loki to be wedded on this day?"

It was Odin's turn to step forward now. He bowed to his wife. "I, Odin Allfather, do," he replied solemnly before stepping back. Frigga nodded again before looking down at Loki and Sigyn.

"Sigyn Kjellsdottir, do you give your consent to be wedded to this man?" she asked, pointing to Loki.

Sigyn looked to Loki and blushed shyly. "I do," she replied.

"Loki Odinson, do you give your consent to be wedded to this woman?" Frigga continued, pointing to Sigyn.

Loki gazed at Sigyn, his heart pounding nervously. "I do," he said a moment later.

Frigga nodded in acknowledgement. "All the involved parties have given their consent for this wedding," she announced to the crowd.

At this point, both Loki and Sigyn removed the swords from their scabbards. Loki carefully passed his to Thor, and Sigyn gave hers to her kinswoman. Thor and Sigyn's cousin had been entrusted with the wedding rings earlier and each placed the circle of hand-wrought gold on the pommel of the sword they held.

"Loki, place your ring upon Sigyn's finger," Frigga commanded. Loki turned to Thor and removed the ring from the pommel of the sword. Sigyn held out her left hand and he placed the ring upon her ring finger. "And now, repeat these words: I, Loki Odinson, take you as my wedded wife."

Loki took a deep breath and looked into Sigyn's eyes. "I, Loki Odinson, take you as my wedded wife," he said solemnly.

"This ring is a token of my loyalty to you," Frigga continued.

"This ring is a token of my loyalty to you."

Frigga turned to Sigyn. "Sigyn, place your ring upon Loki's finger," she instructed. Sigyn turned to her cousin and removed the ring from the pommel of her sword. She turned back to Loki and placed the ring on the ring finger of his outstretched hand. "And now, repeat these words: I, Sigyn Kjellsdottir, take you as my wedded husband."

Sigyn smiled briefly as she looked up into Loki's face. Their newly-ringed hands remained entwined. "I, Sigyn Kjellsdottir, take you as my wedded husband."

"This ring is a token of my loyalty to you," Frigga added.

"This ring is a token of my loyalty to you."

"And now, each of you will hold out your un-ringed hands," Frigga continued.

Loki held his right hand out towards Thor and Sigyn held hers out to her kinswoman. Thor took Loki's hand and raised the sword to it. With the edge of the blade, he cut the palm of his brother's hand. Sigyn's cousin did the same thing to Sigyn's hand. Both Loki and Sigyn flinched in pain as their hands began to bleed.

"And now, join hands," Frigga said. Loki and Sigyn joined hands, while keeping their ringed hands joined as well. The blood from their cuts dripped down their wrists, but they held tightly to one another. Frigga reached down and pressed both of her hands to their cut hands. "Blood has been spilled and mixed, and now the two have joined as one body and flesh. Two families have become one today. The blood of Loki and Sigyn is now one and the same." She let go of their hands and gestured to Thor and Sigyn's cousin. Each took out a handkerchief and used it to clean and bind the hand of the one they were serving.

Loki's hand stung badly, and he could feel that Sigyn's hurt as well. He longed to kiss her hand, but knew Frigga would disapprove of interrupting the ritual.

Now, Odin stepped forward again, holding a large red apple in his hand. "I bear with me, an apple, sent by Idunn herself." He handed it to Sigyn. "Eat of it, and from it, receive the eternal life of Asgard." Loki could feel Sigyn's heart pound as she took a bite of the apple. He knew that the eternal life of Asgard was not granted to everybody, and that she was being given a great gift from Odin. Sigyn took a second bite of the apple before returning it to Odin. Odin faced Loki and held it out to him as well. "Eat, and signify joining with one another for all of time."

Loki had eaten Idunn's apples his entire life, so this was merely symbolic. But he could feel energy and life teeming through Sigyn, and into their sons growing within her as well. They would all be together forever now. He smiled at the thought, in spite of his best effort not to. It had never occurred to Loki that Odin would permit Sigyn to eat of the apples, and was very happy that he had.

Odin took the apple back and walked over to stand next to Frigga. Frigga peered down upon Loki and Sigyn and smiled before looking out over the crowd. Then she began to speak. "The blessings of Frigga and Odin shall protect and fortify this union. Go now, back into the world, two lives now as one. I declare that you are wedded!"

Loki felt exhilarated as he heard Frigga say those words. Sigyn was grinning at him. In a bold move, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I am so happy right now," he whispered in her ear. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but it wouldn't be appropriate to do so before so many people. After letting go of her, he shook Odin's hand and kissed Frigga's cheek. "Thank you both for this," he said earnestly. He also shook Thor's hand. "Thank you brother, for supporting me on this day." Thor clapped him on the shoulder in response.

Loki took Sigyn's arm in his and began to walk with her through the cheering crowd. The crowd called out blessings and kind words as the wedded couple passed by. They led the procession back into the palace and over to the dining halls where the feasting and festivities were to take place.

Frigga and Odin took their places at the center of the great table at the front of the hall. The table was on a platform, so all would be able to see them throughout the day. Loki sat on Odin's right, a place of honor, one he'd never had before. Sigyn sat in between Loki and Thor. Sigyn's father Kjell and his family was seated at Frigga's left to fill out the rest of the table.

Many dishes were served during the feast. Loki took small amounts of everything, but wasn't sure he'd be able to eat all of it. There was one dish that Thor was particularly excited about and proud of. Five servants brought into the center of the dining hall, an entire roasted stag, on an enormous platter big enough to hold it. "Brother, I hunted it myself just for today's feasting!" he exclaimed before jumping up and hurrying over to the platter. He took a knife and cut off a large piece to take back to the great table. He presented Loki and Sigyn with an entire haunch, throwing it down loudly onto the table. "Eat up!"

The haunch was so big, and so clumsily presented, that Loki began to laugh when he saw it. Sigyn's laughter joined his. He carefully cut small pieces off and put them on his wife's plate. "You must keep your strength up," he declared with a wink of his eye. "The day is young and the night shall be long…" he whispered in her mind. Sigyn giggled and smiled at her husband. Without protest, she ate everything he put on her plate.

"Don't forget to eat heartily too, my husband," she said in his mind after a while. "I intend to enjoy myself tonight as well, you know…" She held a piece of meat out to him and grinned as he leaned in to accept the bite. He nibbled on her fingers for a moment before winking again and sitting up.

During a lull in the feasting, Thor stood and held up his goblet. "I would give a toast, to my brother and new sister," he declared before the entire hall. "To Loki, the best brother a man could have, and Sigyn, the sweetest girl I've ever known. May you have many sons and many happy years together." The crowd raised their cups as well. "Skal!" he cried out before taking a drink of his ale.

"Skal!" the crowd cheered in response before taking a drink.

When everybody was full, the entertainment began. There were dancing girls, jugglers, and jesters who engaged in a battle of flyting, insulting one another's mothers in a grand battle of wit and words. Both Loki and Sigyn applauded and cheered them on. Loki wished to join in, but Sigyn convinced him not to. "They would only end up insulting Frigga, and that would not go well, I fear," she said, wrapping her arms around his arm and holding tightly to him.

Later in the day, the wedded couple left their table and walked around the dining hall to greet all the guests and thank them for attending. Loki relished every moment of being the center of attention. Today, _he_ was the most important man in Asgard, above Thor and even Odin. He wished he could feel like this every day.

As night fell, and more guests drew drunker or took their leave, Frigga stood up and announced that it was time for the consummation ceremony to begin. The crowd cheered bawdily as Loki got up and held his hand out for Sigyn. She blushed, suddenly shy, but took his hand and followed him down the steps to the floor. The rest of the women seated at the great table followed behind the wedded couple.

Frigga led them out of the great hall and down the corridor to the chambers that were to be Loki and Sigyn's now that they were wedded. They were being given a larger set of rooms with space for future children and servants of their own. She walked into the chambers and turned to look at the crowd. "And now, Loki, you will carry your wife over the threshold," she commanded. Loki hoped he was strong enough to do so, and took a deep breath before reaching over to pick Sigyn up. It was difficult, but he managed it, and carried her into their new home. After a couple paces inside the room, he set her down, and Frigga began to lead them once again. Everyone followed her until she reached the marriage bed in the largest of the sleeping chambers.

She stopped and held her hand out to Sigyn. "I shall perform the maiden test myself," she said before leading her new daughter-in-law into a small antechamber, closing the door behind them. Sigyn was shivering with fear and nervousness when Frigga smiled kindly upon her. "You have naught to fear," she said soothingly. "We must make pretense that all the steps have been taken properly, that is all."

Sigyn relaxed a little, but remained apprehensive. "I wish I did not have to do this with other people around," she confessed.

Frigga frowned and nodded her head sympathetically. "I understand," she replied. "My consummation ceremony was uncomfortable as well. At least you and Loki have had practice…"

"I do not remember our first time…"

Frigga smiled wisely. "I was not speaking of then, but of last night," she replied. When Sigyn blushed, her mother-in-law continued. "Thor is a terrible liar. But you needn't worry. It makes no difference now. The only thing you need to remember is that a maiden's first time with a man is usually somewhat painful. Just make sure to sound as if you are not enjoying yourself too much, and you shall be fine."

Sigyn blushed again at the thought. "Oh, and what about the bedsheets? I will not bleed this time…"

"I had the healers preserve your bedsheets from the Sjalsfrande. I made your bed with them myself, and since nobody will witness you to getting into it, none shall be the wiser."

"You are a wise woman, Frigga," Sigyn replied with a sigh. "A very wise woman…"

Frigga smiled. "I thank you, my daughter," she said. "And come now; let us return to the sleeping chamber."

When they were standing before the crowd of women and Loki, Frigga spoke. "I have determined Sigyn to be a maiden still. The ceremony may now commence."

Loki's heart pounded as the group of women surrounded him and Sigyn. He knew what was expected of him during this ritual. Would he be able to do it? Sigyn looked scared, but so beautiful. He wished more than anything for privacy with which to comfort her and make her his wife properly.

Sigyn was still wearing her crown of flowers, and smiled shyly as he reached up and lifted it off her head, thus "deflowering" her. The group of women sighed collectively and whispered among themselves for several moments. One each of Loki and Sigyn's kinswomen stepped forward, having found themselves elected to stay for the next part of the ritual. Frigga and the rest of the women filed out of the sleeping chamber, to remain in another room until it was completed.

Loki's kinswoman, an elderly aunt of Frigga's, took command, directing everybody in what must be done next. Sigyn's cousin unclothed both Loki and Sigyn, carefully folding each item and placing it on top of the last. After several minutes, both were completely unclothed. Sigyn shivered with cold and Loki was unable to wrap his arms around her, for they had been forbidden to move.

The elder aunt took a bowl of ash that had been collected from Frigga's hearth, and dipped her finger into it. She began with Loki, and painted runes onto his face, chest, stomach, thighs, and back. Next, she repeated the process with Sigyn, with matching runes on the corresponding parts of her body.

"These symbols will protect your marriage," the aunt explained when she had finished. "They will make your children plentiful and attentive. They will keep you vital and full of health and happiness. When they blend together into your skin, it shall be binding." She and Sigyn's cousin draped a sheet onto a string that had been attached to the walls of the sleeping chamber, creating a barrier. When they had finished, the elder aunt said her final piece.

"Loki, place your arms around your wife," she commanded. Loki walked over to Sigyn and embraced her, at long last. "Loki, may your seed be plentiful and strong, and may Sigyn's womb be fruitful and bear you many sons. May you conceive a child on this very night, for children of first love are the most healthful, strong, and courageous."

With that, she and Sigyn's cousin stepped under the sheet, leaving the wedded couple in semi-privacy. Loki kept his arms around Sigyn and looked down at her beautiful, ash-covered face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The fire and passion they'd felt the previous night returned and Sigyn quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as closely against her as she could.

In spite of his earlier concern about being too anxious with a crowd to be able to consummate the marriage, Loki's need proved too great. While still kissing her, he gently walked her over to the bed. He broke off the kiss just long enough for them to get settled under the covers. "Loki, a maiden's first time is supposed to be painful." Her thought filled his mind as they got comfortable together. He nodded and tried not to laugh when she cried out in false pain when he began to make love to her. She winked and grinned at him before crying out in pain a few more times.

"Don't play it up too much, my dear," he whispered in her ear, "or they shall think I am being cruel to you." Sigyn stopped and allowed herself to embrace the experience for all the pleasure it was bringing her.

When it was all over, they were breathless, and the dark ash on their bodies had smeared and smudged and covered nearly every inch of them. Loki rolled over, next to Sigyn as his elder aunt and Sigyn's cousin emerged from the other side of the makeshift barrier.

The aunt directed them to get out of the bed. She and the cousin stripped the bed and examined the sheets carefully before being satisfied with what they saw. They folded up the sheet to take with them to show the rest of the women, and made the bed with fresh sheets.

Next, the aunt examined both Loki and Sigyn in turn. They were poked and prodded until she was determined that a child would indeed be conceived. "We shall leave you in privacy now," she declared before removing the sheet she and Sigyn's cousin had stood behind, and taking her leave.

Loki sighed in relief and threw himself down on the bed. "It is finally over," he moaned. "I never wish to be touched by that woman again!"

"Me neither," Sigyn replied, lying down next to him. They lay on the bed, side-by-side, gazing up at the ceiling and talked about the events of the day. "It was a lovely ceremony," she added after a while. "I shall remember it always."

"I shall always remember how lovely you looked in your crown of flowers," Loki said as he leaned over to look down at her. "Almost as lovely as you look now…"

"What? All covered in soot?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes, all covered in soot," he confirmed before kissing her again.

Many hours passed before they fell asleep in one another's arms. It had been a long, exhausting day, and an equally long, exhausting wedding night. Loki held Sigyn in his arms and drifted off to sleep, just as the sun began to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor sat in the dining halls with Odin one morning as they broke their fast. They normally spoke of war strategies or problems within the realm, but this morning, Thor had personal matters to discuss. "Father, it has been a full week since Loki was wedded. He still has not emerged from his chambers," he said before wiping his mouth on his tunic sleeve. "Shouldn't he have returned to his normal life by now? I miss his presence."

"I dare say Sigyn enjoys his presence all the more," Odin replied with a chuckle.

"Perhaps I should visit them," Thor suggested.

Odin shook his head. "Do not go there unless you are invited. Loki will not appreciate being interrupted from his bonding time with Sigyn. A full week or even two weeks is perfectly natural for a newly-wedded couple. You will understand this one day when you are wedded. Do not worry, my son, you will see your brother again soon enough."

As Thor summoned a serving girl to fill another plate of food for him, he noticed somebody looking in their direction. It was Theoric, Sigyn's formerly intended, and he did not seem to be happy. He glared at Thor for a few seconds before returning to his meal.

"Father, Theoric appears to be in a foul mood today," Thor commented to Odin after taking the plate of food from the serving girl.

Odin nodded in agreement. "I have been keeping a close eye on him since having to break off his marriage contract to Sigyn. I do not think he has accepted it graciously."

"I shall keep my eye on him as well, father," Thor said. It was never good to ignore a man who had a grudge against your family…

(SCENE)

Loki and Sigyn had very much enjoyed their first week of wedded life. Nobody interrupted them; they were left entirely to their own devices. They made love whenever either of them had the notion to, and spent countless hours merely sitting or lying next to one another in a comfortable silence.

Their new chambers opened onto a private terrace with a beautiful view of the woods that surrounded one side of the palace. The leaves were turning orange and red and falling to the ground, and it was lovely to look upon. There was a large hammock on the terrace that was laden with pillows and blankets that quickly became a favorite haunt of theirs. One of the nights, they had even elected to sleep there, and woke up to watch the sun rise.

"I have never been so happy in my life," Loki said in greeting when Sigyn had awoken.

"You make me feel like the luckiest woman who ever lived," Sigyn replied, running a finger over his stubble-covered chin.

"Not the 'Lokiest'?" he joked with a grin.

Sigyn giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That too," she replied as he pressed himself against her.

By the end of the first week and a half as a wedded couple, they already knew each other's likes and dislikes as far as lovemaking went, but they were still getting to know one another better in other areas as well. Sigyn was surprised to find out about Loki's dislike of celery. Apparently it was too crunchy. And Loki found it amusing that Sigyn was not a lover of wool clothing. "It is so terribly scratchy!"

After the second week, Loki decided it was time to emerge from their home and rejoin his father and brother in their business at hand. "I must return sometime," he said when Sigyn frowned and pouted at the idea.

"I suppose you must," she replied while seated on his lap at the breakfast table. "But you must grant me one favor…"

"Oh? I must? What is this favor?" he asked before leaning in to give her a kiss.

When he broke off the kiss, she answered him. "You must return here tonight to eat supper, instead of going to the dining halls," she said. "I will spend the day in the kitchens making dinner for you, and I want us to eat it here together."

Loki loved how attentive she was. "Very well, I shall join you and we will dine upon whatever feast you prepare," he replied.

Sigyn kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you, my love." She looked down at his empty breakfast plate and frowned. "Now that you have finished eating, I suppose you must go now…" She looked at him mournfully. "I shall miss you all day…"

Loki smiled as she kissed his other cheek and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I suppose I don't have to go just this minute," he conceded as she began to unbutton his tunic and kiss his neck. He reached down and began to unbutton her tunic as well. It only took a minute or so before she was having her way with him right where he was seated.

Once they had slaked their appetites for one another, Loki redressed. "And now, I really must go," he said breathlessly. "But I shall look forward to tonight when we will be together again…" He kissed her tenderly before taking his leave. As soon as he was gone, his heart ached and his soul yearned to be reunited with her, and it took a great deal of bravery and effort to walk away towards Odin's throne room.

"Ah, my son, you have returned from your bonding time," Odin said with a smile as Loki sat down next to him.

Loki nodded. "Yes father, I thought it was time I returned to my duties," he replied.

"It is good to see you again. You've been much missed. Thor will be quite pleased to see you again." When Loki smiled politely, Odin continued. "I trust you enjoyed your bonding time?"

"Very much so," Loki replied. "Sigyn is turning out to be a most wonderful wife."

"And you are sure it is time for you to leave her side?"

"I shall miss her terribly," Loki said honestly. "But unlike everybody else, I have only to think of her and I can hear her in my mind. I am never truly parted from her."

Odin was unable to respond, because Thor entered the room at that time and bounded over to Loki. "Brother, I have missed you!" he said before throwing his arms around Loki and hugging him tightly, much to the younger man's embarrassment.

Once the greetings had ended, the three set to work on the latest war strategy and soon forgot about the time. The day passed quickly, with Loki allowing his thoughts to wander a few times, to Sigyn. He was able to see her speaking to their servants and later on when she was hard at work in the kitchens making his supper. "No peeking!" she chided him.

"Very well, my love, but remember, no celery," he replied before returning to his work.

(SCENE)

That evening, as Sigyn walked out of the kitchens with her meal for Loki on a tray, she was stopped by somebody calling out to her. She turned to see Theoric rushing towards her. Her heart pounded anxiously to see him. She had not spoken with him before, even though they had been betrothed for a couple of months, and now that the contract had been broken by Odin, she did not want to speak with him.

Theoric stopped in front of Sigyn, blocking her way down the hall. "Sigyn Kjellsdottir, I would have a word with you," he said sternly.

Sigyn looked up at him. He was a very large, very strong man. His black eyes bore holes into her face, and she felt small and helpless before him. "Oh, yes Theoric Ivarson," she replied timidly. "I hope you are well this day."

Theoric looked down at her tray. "That is for your _husband_, no doubt?" he asked with a scowl.

"Yes, today is our first day apart since we were wedded," Sigyn replied.

"Loki is a very lucky man," Theoric said coldly. "I am sorry things did not work out for us to be wedded, however. I think I would have been a good husband to you."

Sigyn smiled at him. "I know you would have," she said, trying to find a way to step around him. "It was just not meant to be, unfortunately…" She shifted the weight of the tray onto her hip as it was getting very heavy. "And now, if you don't mind, my husband will be home soon, and I need to get his supper to him." She stepped forward, pushing against Theoric with the tray until he stepped aside to let her pass.

As she walked by him, he reached down and grabbed her tightly by the forearm. His fingers dug into her flesh and she tried not to cringe in pain. "I would have been a good husband to you," he repeated harshly before letting her go and rushing away.

Sigyn hurried away to her chambers, hoping Loki would be home when she arrived.

(SCENE)

When the day's planning had ended, Thor invited Loki to dine with him. "Come, let us feast and drink and you can speak of your bonding time. I wish to hear all about it."

Loki smiled and shook his head. "Another time, Thor," he answered. "I have promised my wife that I would dine with her tonight. It has been a terribly long day without her."

Thor looked horrified and shook his head sadly. "I believe you have been bewitched, brother…" He patted Loki's shoulder. "Maybe in time, this spell will wear off and you will return to your normal self."

"Thor, one day you shall have a wife, and you shall understand the appeal of dining with her after a long day's absence." Loki loved the feeling of knowing something Thor did not. In terms of being wedded, he was more of a man than his brother was. He smiled at the thought.

"What is there to look forward to with that?"

Loki walked to the door of the throne room and turned to look at his brother before leaving. He grinned impishly. "After dinner sweets," he replied.

Thor looked confused. "She has made you dessert as well? May I join you?"

"No!" Loki looked mystified. "Sometimes I really do wonder how it is we have the same parentage…" he murmured to himself before responding to Thor. "I was not speaking of _food_, my brother," he said before turning and leaving the room.

"Oh, I see…Enjoy your _sweets_!" Thor called out after him a moment later, laughing loudly.

Loki rolled his eyes as he walked back to his chambers. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to invite Thor to dine with them soon. It wouldn't be polite otherwise.

The servants were nowhere to be seen when he arrived home, but the delicious smell of supper wafted to him as soon as he walked inside. He could see a tray and plates on the dining table, but no sign of his wife. "Sigyn? I have returned!" he called out to her.

She emerged from their sleeping chambers a moment later. "I was changing out of my cooking clothes," she explained while running up to him and throwing herself into his arms. "I missed you every minute of the day!" She kissed him heartily and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely.

"I missed you as well," he whispered in her ear.

"How much did you miss me?" Sigyn moved her arms down from his shoulders and pressed her hands to his backside.

"Terribly," he replied, moving his hands down to copy what she was doing.

"How terribly?"

"So terribly I almost left at midday to find you."

"That is terribly…" She pressed her lips to his again.

Loki wasn't sure he was going to be able to wait until after supper to enjoy his "after dinner sweets" with Sigyn. As she pulled him through the front room over to one of the pillow-covered benches that dotted the main living area, he realized she wasn't either. "What about supper?" he asked breathlessly.

"It shall have to wait," she replied before pushing him down onto the bench.

Loki lay down and allowed Sigyn to take control of the situation. As he watched, he sighed to himself. I really do love wedded life, he thought.

A while later, they were seated at the dining table, and Sigyn hovered over him. She held out each dish and let him serve himself. "I made you a roast chicken, and used the fat from it to roast potatoes and other root vegetables," she explained. "And I made stewed onions and greens, and fresh rolls. And there is wine for drinking. I thought it would go better than just ale."

Loki ate heartily, enjoying every bite. "You are a wonderful cook," he declared when he had eaten a third plate of food. "I shall become quite fat if you feed me like this every day."

Sigyn smiled. "I hope you are not too full yet, for I have made you something for afters too," she said, standing up and taking the lid off the last plate on the table. She walked over to her husband and presented it to him. "I made a fresh pastry and filled it with nuts, berries, and the last of the fresh fruits of the season," she said. "Sweetened with just a touch of honey. I do hope you'll enjoy it." She cut a small wedge of the pastry for him and set it on a clean plate.

Loki was quite full, but did not want to hurt her feelings, so he picked up a fork and took a bite. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. Sweet flavors burst in his mouth, and the pastry was delightfully light and flaky. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her looking at him apprehensively. "My dear, this is the most delectable thing I have ever had the pleasure to eat," he declared.

Sigyn's face broke out into a grin and she sighed with relief. "Oh, I had hoped it turned out well," she said. Loki held his fork out to her so she could take a bite as well. She ate for a moment and blushed. "It is good…"

Loki pulled her down onto his lap and they took turns feeding each other bites of the pastry. He was very glad Thor was not there to see him like this. He would never hear an end of the teasing.

Sigyn remained on Loki's lap for a while as they discussed the events of their day. He told her of the latest developments in the battles Odin's soldiers were fighting and his own role in the newest strategy they were planning. "You do such important things, Loki," she said admiringly. "You are such an amazing man!"

Loki was listening patiently to her talking about how she had spent her day working with the servants before making his dinner, when he glanced down and noticed red welts on her arm. "Sigyn, what is this? What happened?" he asked, looking concerned. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her arm. "Did you injure yourself in the kitchens?"

Sigyn looked down and pulled her arm away. "Oh…that…" She looked away from him and sighed. "Before returning here with the food, I met Theoric Ivarson in the hallway outside the kitchens. He wished to have a word with me…I fear he is rather angry about the betrothal contract being cancelled by Odin…"

"And he put his hands on you?" Loki's voice was ice cold and steady, but wrath filled his entire being. "He dared touch you? And he left a mark?"

"He just held onto my arm for a moment before letting me go again, that is all," she said, trying to reassure her husband. "I had the tray in my arms and he is so large, I had no way of getting away from him."

Loki set Sigyn back on her feet and stood up from the table. He paced around the room for several minutes, arms folded, not saying anything. "Loki, please do not be angry with me, I did not want to speak with him, but he was too big," she said quietly, her voice quavering with fear.

Loki stopped pacing and hurried over to her. He placed his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I do not blame you, not at all," he said tenderly. "It is that _man_ who is to blame." He let go of her and walked out of the room for a minute. He went into their sleeping chamber and searched the drawers of his dresser until he found what he wanted.

He came back out a short time later, and presented Sigyn with a dagger and scabbard. "I wish for you to wear this whenever you leave our chambers. Theoric is large and imposing and you have no way of fighting against him should he wish to do you harm. Or anybody else, for that matter," he said. "You are such a tiny thing, and anyone could hurt you…"

Sigyn looked down at the dagger's shiny silver blade. "This is from my father's forge," she murmured.

"It was one of the items we managed to steal as children," Loki explained. "I have always kept it, but I have others, and I wish for you to have it now. I cannot always be with you, and if I am not there, you must be able to protect yourself and our sons. So, you must promise me that you shall always carry this with you when you leave here. Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Sigyn said. It did make her feel more secure to have something she could fight with if she had to. Her father had given her lessons with various weapons as a child, thinking it was part of everybody's upbringing, regardless of their sex.

Loki was pleased with her willingness to obey him, and kissed her tenderly. "I am glad of this," he said before moving back to the benches in the main room. Sigyn cleaned up the table while he looked through his shelves of books. "When you are finished, I would like to spend the evening teaching you letters," he called out as he picked up the primer he'd kept from his childhood.

"Don't you want to continue your studies?" Sigyn asked as she placed empty plates on the tray.

"I don't need to every night," he replied. "A couple nights a week, I should like to devote to teaching you to read."

"You do not think it shall be dangerous to have a wife who can read? Will not people talk?"

"I do not care what people think, I care that my wife can read. And that one day she shall teach our sons to read. And besides, you are the wife of a Prince of Asgard, not a lowly serving girl anymore. It is right that you should be able to read."

Sigyn blushed. "I would very much like that, Loki," she replied. "I should like to read stories to our sons one day. But you mustn't neglect your own studies. I have much to keep me occupied in the evenings. I can knit, sew, or spin. I have much to do before our sons are born…" She patted her stomach and smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for all of that," Loki assured her. "But tonight we will start with letters."

When Sigyn finished cleaning up from dinner, she joined Loki on the bench. He started slowly, pointing out to her what each letter looked like and what it was called. The evening flew by as they worked together.

By the time Sigyn's eyes began to flutter, she was able to point to every letter Loki called out. "You are learning very quickly," he declared as they retired to their sleeping chambers. "My clever wife."

After tenderly making love to Sigyn, Loki fell into a deep sleep while holding her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The first days of Loki's wedded bliss passed quickly into weeks, and before he knew it, he had been wedded for a month. Thor had finally been invited to join the newly-wedded couple, and was coming to supper that evening. Sigyn was very nervous about it. She had been fretting for days and Loki had to spend a lot of time reassuring her.

Early that morning, Loki woke up feeling very ill. Sigyn was not in their bed. "Where are you?" he called out to her in his mind.

"In the washing room," came her reply.

Loki got out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself before walking out of the room and over to the washing room. He saw Sigyn kneeling on the floor in front of the chamber pot, retching, when he arrived. "What is the matter?" he asked, rushing over to her side and kneeling beside her.

"I do not know, but I cannot stop," her reply came into his mind, for she was unable to speak aloud.

Loki held onto her for a moment before calling out to the servants. When one arrived, he instructed him to call for a healer to come as soon as possible. "My wife is very ill!"

Sigyn vomited for a few more minutes before it subsided and she slid onto the floor, exhausted. Loki helped her to a seated position and placed a hand on her forehead. "I do not think you have a fever. Perhaps it was something you ate?"

"Perhaps," Sigyn whispered, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks from all the exertion.

A healer arrived shortly and helped move Sigyn back into her sleeping chambers. She did an examination on Sigyn and looking knowingly at the younger girl. "It is the pregnancy sickness, I am afraid," she diagnosed. "It is far from pleasant, but it is a good sign that the babies are growing strong within you. You will no doubt experience this throughout the first few months, usually in the morning. Most women find that it disappears altogether eventually."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Loki asked, holding Sigyn's hand and looking concerned. "I do not wish for her to be so ill all the time."

The healer smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, no. This is perfectly normal, and you have nothing to worry about. Make sure she drinks a lot of liquids and eats soft foods. And if you need something to calm her stomach, give her mint tea or mint leaves to chew on."

Sigyn placed a hand on her stomach. "When will I start to grow larger?" she asked, changing the subject. She was curious about the changes that were to take place over the course of her pregnancy, but had nobody to ask about it.

"Not for a few more months," the healer answered.

Loki wasn't satisfied with what the healer was telling them. He took Sigyn's hand and squeezed it, looking extremely concerned. "Is she able to do normal things still? Perhaps she should be confined to the bed…"

The healer shook her head. "No, your wife is quite healthy. She should be able to go about her life without too many complications besides feeling ill on occasion."

"But, what if—"

"Loki, darling, I shall be fine," Sigyn said firmly while reaching out with her free hand to caress his cheek. "There is no need to fret."

Loki hated the thought of something happening to Sigyn or the babies, but knew that she was going to be insistent about this. There was no use in fighting it this early on in the pregnancy. "Very well, you may go about your days unhindered," he replied graciously. "But you must take extra care from now on. If you feel tired, you are to sit and rest. There is to be no exerting yourself unnecessarily."

"Yes Loki," Sigyn replied. The healer left a few minutes later, and Loki tucked Sigyn back into bed. "I am still rather tired," she murmured. Loki settled in next to her and held her close. She fell back to sleep, comforted by his strong arms, and sound of his steady heartbeat.

Loki lay awake for some time, worrying about things that had been weighing down on him since he had wedded. Theoric's brazenness of late, Odin's continued preference of Thor, and Sigyn's pregnancy all filled him with anxiety. At the moment, his wife's condition was the worry that ate away at him. She was carrying twins, which was bound to be more difficult than a normal pregnancy. And she wanted so badly to prove to him how capable she was, and he knew that she was likely to push herself too much. He would have to watch over her very closely, and insist on her returning to her bed any time she seemed overwrought. It was up to him to protect her, and the babies. He knew that she wouldn't fight him terribly if the time came for him to insist she change her actions. He drifted back to sleep, feeling sure of his abilities as a protector for his family.

(SCENE)

"Are you certain you are able to make supper tonight?" Loki asked for the fourth time later that morning at the breakfast table. "Thor will not mind if the servants prepare the meal."

"No, your brother is our first guest of honor in our home, and _I_ shall prepare the meal for him," Sigyn insisted stubbornly. "If I tire, I shall sit down. Do not fret, my husband!"

Loki reached out and took her hand in his. "It is my solemn duty as your husband to fret over you," he replied. "I do not wish any harm to befall you."

Sigyn smiled. "You act as if I am the first woman to have ever had a baby," she replied.

"You are the first woman I have ever known to have a baby—two babies! You must take care of yourself."

"And I shall!" Sigyn insisted before standing up and moving over to sit on his lap. "Do you know, that I did not tell you everything my kinswomen told me before we were wedded?" she said. "Would you like to hear what they said was perfectly acceptable for a pregnant woman to be able to do?"

Loki nodded his head. Sigyn leaned in and whispered a long string of bawdy descriptions into his ear. Some of it was so shocking he actually blushed. "You really think all of that is all right to do when you're pregnant?" he asked, his voice husky.

Sigyn grinned. "I do," she replied. "Perhaps tonight, after your brother has left, we could try some of it out…"

"But I…"

"You _did_ want me to spend more time in bed, yes? Wouldn't those things be a more enjoyable thing to do while I was there?" Loki grinned and kissed her. She responded by slipping a hand down against him. "But I do not wish to wait until then. I wish to have you right now. Right here."

Loki grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Who am I to deny my wife of her fondest wishes?" he said while she unbuttoned his tunic. He found that when she began her ministrations, his concern over her well-being temporarily disappeared, and all he felt was their shared pleasures.

He arrived at Odin's throne room an hour late that morning, but Odin did not question him. Odin had once been a newly-wed himself. There was a lot of war-related business that needed their attention, but Loki's mind was on Sigyn and the pregnancy. It was difficult for him to concentrate.

At the midday meal in the dining hall, he broached the subject with his father. "Father, what do you recall of the time Frigga was carrying me? What was it like? Sigyn has begun to have her pregnancy sickness, and I wish to help her in any way I can."

Odin took a deep breath and several sips of ale as he pondered the question. "Well…that is all something your mother could answer to better than I could, being the woman's realm after all. But from what I recall, there were no complications or troubles at all. Now, your brother, he was stubborn. Born two weeks later than we were expecting. Frigga was not happy."

Loki nodded his head. "I would imagine so," he commented while looking around the hall. He stopped when he saw Theoric sitting with his kinsmen, speaking in low tones. Occasionally, Theoric's father Ivar would whisper into his son's ear and he would nod in response. "Father, what do you know of Theoric? I believe he means to cause trouble. I did not tell you, but he confronted Sigyn while she was unattended a couple weeks ago. He laid his hands on her, and left marks on her arm."

"Have you spoken to him of this?" Odin said, looking concerned as he turned his gaze to Theoric.

"Not yet," Loki replied. "But if he touches her again, I may have to kill him. I just thought you ought to know. He is one of your prized soldiers after all."

Theoric looked over in their direction and glared. "You'd be well within your rights to, my son," Odin replied. "I have wondered that he has not taken the dissolution of the marriage contract well. He has had a poor attitude lately, and the rest of the family has been resentful as well. I noted that neither he nor his family attended the wedding ceremony or the feast…"

"I was too busy to notice," Loki commented, "but he was not missed." When Theoric glanced over at him again, Loki stood up. Theoric was older even than Thor, and perhaps larger and stronger as well, but Loki was a man now, in the eyes of Odin, and he needed to be seen defending what was his. His heart pounded with fear, but he forced himself to do his duty anyway.

He stopped just before Theoric and granted himself a moment to regain his composure before speaking. "Theoric, I wish to speak with you. I will not permit you to speak to my wife. And I will not even hear of you touching her again."

Theoric set down his cask of ale and stood up. He placed his hand on the pommel of his sword and looked down at Loki. "The littlest son of Odin wishes to put me in my place. And how does he intend to do so?"

"I have my ways," Loki growled.

"What, your magic spells? Did Odin never teach you that magic is a woman's tricks? Perhaps you should be at home with your wife, spinning wool and knitting. Would that not be a better place for you?" Theoric spat at Loki's feet. "Go back to your table and your father, boy. These matters are too much for one so young and tiny."

Loki burned with rage and humiliation and had to concentrate all his efforts on not blushing like a maiden. There was no way he could give Theoric a thrashing or beat him in a test of swords. He had no way to save face in this situation. He should never have done this, and now there was no way out of it. There was nothing to be done except to return to Odin's side. With his shoulders squared and his head held as high as he could manage, he turned and walked away without another word.

"Run home to your wife and stay by her side, Odinson!" Theoric called out after him before sitting back on the bench with his kinsmen.

Loki spent the long walk back to Odin's table thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Theoric, and all the things he could _actually_ do to him. Perhaps he could experiment with different poisons, like he had always intended, but never had the time to. Or perhaps he could try out some of the torture spells he had recently read about. Magic was useful in many different ways, and if more people saw that, perhaps wars would not be so long and useless. Magic could be used to quickly quell an enemy, and control him. But no others saw value in that, sadly. Perhaps when he was king of Asgard, he would exact his revenge on Theoric, and protect the realm far more efficiently than the current method being used.

Loki sat down next to Odin once again, seething with anger and continuing to plot what he would do with Sigyn's former intended. It made him feel slightly better to know that one day he would exact his vengeance.

Sigyn surprised him out of his plotting by joining him at Odin's table for the rest of the midday meal. Loki was delighted to see her and insisted on showing her off to Thor and all of his friends, who had come to the table while he'd been confronting Theoric. "Sigyn here has been working all this day preparing a meal that Thor shall be eating with us tonight," he explained as he summoned a serving girl to prepare a plate of food for her. "She is a most excellent cook."

"My, my, how lucky for Loki and Thor to have such an attentive woman to serve them," Lady Sif said with a cool smile. "Loki chose well when he wedded you."

Sigyn blushed and looked down at her plate. Sif looked at her as if she was nothing, and it made her feel like nothing. Loki noticed this, and placed his hand on hers, squeezing it encouragingly. "Do not worry my dearest, she is merely jealous of your talents," he said in her mind.

When Sigyn finished her meal and stood to leave, Loki reached his hand out and placed it against her belly. "My sons ate well today," he said with a smile.

"They were very hungry," she replied, running her fingers up and down his arm affectionately. She glanced around the hall to see if anybody was watching, hoping to steal a kiss from her husband, but noticed Theoric watching them. With a sigh, she stepped away from Loki. "I must return to the kitchens," she said before taking her leave. "I shall see you tonight at supper."

A voice Sigyn hoped never to hear again called out to her on her journey back to the kitchens. She did not stop for Theoric, but continued to walk as quickly as possible away from him. But Theoric was quick on his feet, and easily caught up with her. "Sigyn, stop!" He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "I will speak my piece!"

Sigyn's heart pounded with fear as she looked up at him. "What is it you want?" she asked timidly.

"Do you bear Loki's child? I saw you with him in the dining hall just now. Is that why our contract was broken? Did you lie with him after we were betrothed and somehow manage to convince Odin to allow a marriage? Is that what happened?" Theoric's eyes were full of anger and malice and he stepped threateningly towards her. "You will tell me now!" he screamed.

Sigyn turned to run back to the dining hall, but he caught her by the arm and held tightly to it. "You wanted a man with higher rank than I and seduced that boy, didn't you? You convinced him he was in love and that Odin needed to facilitate a wedding. I suppose I was not good enough for you." He reached down, grabbed her other arm, and pulled her against him. "Perhaps, since you made a whore of yourself to Loki, I should make a _cuckold_ of him!" He pulled her back down the hall, towards a window, covered by thick drapes.

She resisted as best she could, but he was too strong. "Loki!" she screamed out loud and into his mind. It was then, just as Theoric pushed her behind the drapes and was fumbling with his belt, the she remembered the dagger Loki had given to her. She reached down and removed it from the scabbard, gripped it tightly, and lashed out at Theoric. "Get away from me!" she screamed. She cut his arm, and he cried out in pain, and brought his hand across her face hard, which caused her to drop the dagger. It fell with a clatter and slid across the floor away from them. She was now defenseless against him.

Loki heard Sigyn's scream in his mind while still seated in the dining hall. He jumped up, called out to Thor to join him, and raced out of the hall, drawing his sword as he went. He followed Sigyn's description of where she was, and found her a minute later, on the floor, looking as though she'd been thrown there. "Get away from my wife!" he cried while running towards Theoric.

Theoric drew his sword, fully prepared for battle. Loki was far from a master swordsman, but he could not think properly at the moment. He knew Thor was not far behind him, and would come to his aid.

Theoric leaned down as Loki ran from the end of the hallway, and grabbed Sigyn by the hair, hauling her back up to her feet. "Come to rescue your whore?" he shouted. Tears streamed down Sigyn's face, the pain of his grip on her hair was excruciating. He took his sword and raised it to her neck. "Let us see how you look with a haircut!" He brought the sword over to the handful of hair he held her by, and used it to slice through her hair. With the tension released, Sigyn was flung back to the floor and Theoric turned towards Loki and Thor, brandishing his sword at them.

The hall was filling with people coming out of the kitchens to investigate the noises. There were many witnesses who watched as Theoric began to run towards Loki and Thor. Loki and Thor, their swords raised, increased their speed towards him. Sigyn was still on the floor, and saw the dagger that she had lost in the fight. She grabbed it tightly in her hand and lunged forward, swiping the dagger across the back of Theoric's ankles as hard as she could. Theoric lost his balance, and his knees buckled under him, throwing his entire body forward onto Loki and Thor's swords right as they reached him. The inertia of Theoric's weight cause all three of the men to fall over, the brothers buried under the dying body of Sigyn's attacker.

Sigyn stood up carefully and took a deep breath before approaching the fallen men. Her heart raced as she tried to find her husband under the mess. What if Theoric's sword had struck him or Thor as they'd fallen? She kept the dagger in her hand and looked out to the crowd, where she could see many of Theoric's kinsmen who had come out of the dining hall to see what the noise was. All of their swords were drawn and anger clouded their faces. She took another deep breath before looking defiantly at them all. "This man attacked me!" She pointed her dagger down at the heap on the floor. "Theoric Ivarson tried to take me by force, and then he attacked my kinsmen. We were within our rights to slay him!"

Volstagg pushed his way through the crowd, followed quickly by the Lady Siff, Fandral, and Hogun. All drew their swords and surrounded their friends. Volstagg bent down and lifted Theoric's now-lifeless body off of Thor and Loki, and threw it aside. The brothers stood up and turned to the crowd, their bloody swords raised as well.

Theoric's father stepped to the front of the on-looking crowd, looking full of grief and rage. "You slew my eldest! I demand vengeance! I demand blood for blood." He drew his sword and pointed it at Loki.

Thor held his arm out in front of Loki and stepped in front of him, pointing his own sword at Theoric. "Nobody threatens my brother!" he cried angrily.

Odin came out of the dining hall and walked through the crowd and over to Theoric's body. "What has happened here?" he demanded.

Loki stepped forward. "Father, I was defending my wife's honor. Theoric tried to take her by force, and I had to stop it. I was within my rights as a man and a husband to do so."

Odin turned to Sigyn with a frown. "Is this true, girl? Was he trying to force himself on you?"

"Yes, Allfather, it is true," Sigyn replied earnestly. "It was not the first confrontation we'd had. It is why Loki gave me this to carry with me." She held out the bloody dagger to show him. "Look at Theoric's arm and you will see a cut I gave him a short time ago to try and stop him."

"You would trust the word of a woman? Odin, you have grown soft in your old age!" Ivar cried out. "She made a fool of Theoric. When the betrothal contract was dissolved, there were no prospects for another contract with another maiden. No family would allow him to enter into marriage with such a blight upon his honor! He would never be able to father legitimate sons. You stole his life from him, Odin! He had a right to exact vengeance. I demand blood for blood. My son has died, and no family will be wedded to any of my other children. You have ended my bloodline! It is only just that I end yours!"

Odin walked over to Ivar and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "These are the words of a grieving father," he said coolly. "Your son did this to himself by his own actions. Now let this be an end of it."

"There shall never be an end of it, Odin!" Ivar drew his sword. "You throw crumbs to your people like we are dogs and expect us to be happy for it. You would do well to heed my words. Many of us feel that the line of the Allfather has ruled Asgard long enough, and it is time for another line to take over."

Thor moved to Odin's side, sword still drawn. "Let me kill him now, father! I grow tired of his treasonous speech," he growled.

Odin raised his arm and held Thor back. "Let me deal with this," he replied quietly. He looked carefully at Ivar before speaking again. "Ivar, I believe you have poisoned Theoric's mind against me and my family. He betrayed his commander _and_ his king, both of which are punishable by death. This has already been meted out. You ask for justice in this situation, and I shall give it to you. Theoric did not die a warrior's death, and therefore shall not be granted entrance to Valhalla. You shall be remanded to the prisons for your role in this, and for directly challenging your king. The rest of your kin shall have until the morrow to pack their belongings and leave this palace. The house of Ivar is forthwith banished! If any remain after sun-up, they will be killed on sight. This is my decree as Odin Allfather." He signaled for the guards to arrest Ivar.

"My son should go to Valhalla! You have destroyed everything! Give him that honor at least!" Ivar's cries lasted all the way down the hall.

Loki was shaking from all the recent events. He walked over to Sigyn, and took her hand in his. He had never seen his father act so forceful before, and found it intimidating. Could he ever act in the same manner one day if he was king? Sigyn was also shaking, and allowed him to hold her tightly. They were both looking in awe at Odin as a strange woman suddenly appeared at his side. It was as though she blinked into existence right next to him.

The woman was very tall, with iridescent skin, and long, inky black hair that had been twisted and tied into what looked like a crown of branches atop her head. She wore a long green cloak loosely about her body, and seemed almost to float next to Odin. She was both excruciatingly beautiful and horrible to look upon at the same time, and Loki found that he could not look away from her.

"What have you summoned me for, Odin?" the woman asked. Her voice was soft and seductive, and did not match the fierceness of her features.

"I need you to take Theoric," Odin replied, pointing to the man's body on the floor. "He is not being granted entrance to Valhalla."

"Always sending me to do your dirty work," the woman muttered. "Valhalla should be mine as well, though I know you will hear none of it. We shall fight that fight again another day."

Loki noticed the crowd in the hall diminish as many people ran away from the woman. "Do not let her touch you!" one of them cried as they ran.

"She will take you with her if she does!" another one cried.

He felt Sigyn slip behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She was quaking with fear. "Do not worry, Sigyn, I shall keep you safe," he said reassuringly with more confidence than he truly felt. Even Thor stepped aside from the woman in fear of her touch.

The woman turned at the sound of Loki's voice, and looked carefully down at him. She smiled sadly and glanced over his shoulder at Sigyn. "You have taken a wife," she said, "And she already carries your young. And you are still so young yourself…"

Loki gazed up into her face and saw icy blue eyes that exactly matched his, gazing back. She made him feel so strange. He did not fear her as the others did. Why was that? "Do I know you? Who are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The woman smiled down upon him. "I am Constant. I am Always. I am Ever. I am Hela, ruler of Hel. And yes, we have met before. But it was a long time ago, and you do not remember," she replied. "But we shall become friends, you and I. Where you go in life, I follow in your wake."

Loki felt himself grow ice cold, but did not shiver. Hela…So this was Hela. He had heard her name whispered in terror, but had never seen her before. She was quite frightening to behold, and he saw why so many feared her very presence.

"Hela!" Odin growled in a tone of warning.

Hela turned from Loki and returned to Odin's side. "He does not know?" she asked. When Odin didn't respond, she laughed a terrible laugh. "So, that is how it is to be this time," she murmured. "Very well…" With that, she returned to Theoric's body and bent down to touch it. "Come Theoric, I have much work still to do this day," she said.

Loki and Sigyn watched in terrified silence as a shape that matched Theoric's body emerged from it. To Loki it seemed like a shadow. It took Hela's hand and began to move along with her. "You may dispose of the body, it is empty now," she said to Odin before disappearing in front of their eyes.

Sigyn let out a sigh and slumped against the wall in relief. Everything that had gone on was too much for her to bear and she began to cry, not caring who saw her. Odin frowned and looked at Loki. "She has seen and done much today. She is overwrought. Take her to the healing rooms and see that she is well."

Loki took Sigyn's arm and carefully led her away. "Everything shall be fine," he promised. Once they had reached the healing rooms, he let the healers take over and sat down in a chair next to her bed. The weight and reality of what he had done just a short time ago and everything that had come of it, crashed down upon him. He began to shake again, and one of the healers wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and gave him something very potent to drink. It soothed his nerves and he took Sigyn's hand while she was being thoroughly examined.

The healers determined that the babies had not been hurt by the attack, but wanted her to stay overnight to be safe. "But what about Thor's supper?" Sigyn wailed. "It is ruined now!"

"I do not think he will mind," Loki assured her. He moved a bed over next to hers and slid into it. He would be staying overnight as well, for he refused to leave his wife's side.

Many hours later, when they were talking quietly to themselves about the day's events, they were happily interrupted when Thor arrived, bearing with him a large tray of food. "I had the kitchen servants finish cooking our meal for you," he said as he set the tray down at the foot of Loki's bed. I do not see why we should have to miss our meal just because Sigyn must stay here tonight." He sat down on the bed and began to dish food onto the plates for everybody. "Eat up!" he commanded.

All three of them ate in contented silence until all the food was gone. "Your husband is right, Sigyn," Thor said when he'd finished placing the empty dishes on the tray. "You are a wonderful cook. I hope one day when I am wedded, that my wife shall be as good a cook as you are." He sighed and the three sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Brother…as you are staying the night here with Sigyn, do you mind if I join you? It has been a day full of so many new events…" He looked uncomfortable, and sounded as though he was setting his pride aside to make this request.

For once Loki didn't mind Thor being in his presence. All three of them had been responsible for taking a life, and it was difficult to think about. Perhaps being together would help. He nodded his head and Thor grinned before pushing another bed over next to Loki's. He settled in next to his brother. "It shall be like when we were children," he said.

All three struggled to fall asleep that night, but Loki stayed awake the longest. He replayed Theoric's death in his mind over and over. He had helped to kill a man today, and then watched as Hela had taken the soul to the underworld. Hela said they had known one another, but he had no recollection of it. And Odin knew something he wasn't telling Loki, and didn't want Hela to reveal to him what it was. It left him feeling cold and unsettled. Why were people keeping secrets about his life? He moved over and curled up around Sigyn, finding solace in her gentle breathing and heartbeat. Eventually he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a quick note to tell you what's going on with the future of this story. The Sunday(hopefully, assuming I can type out and edit in time), the tenth chapter will be posted and that will mark the end of Part One of the story. I will at that point in time take a break as I prepare the next part of the story, as well as watch the newest Thor movie installment and figure out how to incorporate that into the story as well. I'll probably take a month off from posting as I work on writing up chapters for your viewing entertainment. If you are not "following" this story yet, now might be a good time to start so you'll get the email alert when the chapters start getting posted again. Also, please let me know what you're liking, or not liking, about the story so far. Feedback is really important for a writer and I love to know what people think of the story. Thanks for reading this story either way!

-Foodie

Life after Theoric's demise carried on as life always does, though with some changes. Loki continued to make Sigyn wear his dagger wherever she went, and he felt better for it. Knowing that she was armed and could fight off any attacker was comforting. It gave him the freedom to spend more time keeping a closer eye on Odin in hopes of finding out what information he was withholding from him. Sigyn went about her days as always, tending to Loki's needs, working with the servants to keep their home running properly, and enjoying the excitement of her pregnancy.

Sigyn had been forced to cut off the rest of her hair, to match what had been cut off by Theoric. It had left her devastated for days. Loki had been sad as well, for he loved her beautiful white blonde locks. "It shall grow back," he had reassured her, though it had done no good.

Frigga had helped them out, visiting one day and bringing with her a beautiful green scarf she had woven herself. She taught Sigyn how to wrap it about her head, covering her hair entirely. She assured her that Sigyn looked as beautiful as ever. "I don't doubt that all the maidens will wrap their hair this way when they see you walking about. It is quite fashionable." She encouraged Sigyn to reenter society. "Your hair will grow back soon enough."

Sigyn began to join Loki at meals in the dining halls, and found that nobody noticed her hair. It made her feel much more confident. Lady Sif, having heard in great detail of Sigyn's role in the now-famed "Slaying of Theoric", became friendlier towards her. "That showed great bravery," she commented at the midday meal one day.

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders. "I did not know if Loki and Thor would be able to hold him off," she replied. "Theoric was so large, and so ferocious, I only tried to assist them."

"Well, it was good you did," Sif insisted. "You had every right to defend yourself and Loki, and the babes."

Sigyn reached down and patted her stomach. "I am glad nothing bad happened to any of them," she admitted. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. Her voice was quiet, conspiratorial. "I feel I could kill a man with my own hands if it would protect Loki or the babes…Perhaps I have a warrior's spirit after all."

"You are to be a mother," Sif commented. "All mothers are warriors."

Loki loved having Sigyn join him at communal meals, but he still insisted on retiring to his home to spend the evening alone with her. He continued working on her reading lessons and writing skills and was terribly proud of her progress. He began to write letters to her to read throughout the day, and she loved being able to understand them.

Sigyn wrote letters back as well, though she was displeased with the quality of her printing. "It takes practice, that is all," Loki said one evening after reading one of her notes.

My Dear Loki,

I loves you very much and wish to be a very good wif to you.

Love Forever, Sigyn

"I think you have a great talent for this," he concluded after folding up her note and placing it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

Loki also spent many evenings practicing magic, while Sigyn sewed or knitted clothes for the children and watched in awe. "You really are so clever, my husband," she exclaimed when he perfected another spell. "When the boys are old enough, you shall teach them magic."

Thor came to dinner once a week, and praised Sigyn's cooking every time. "You're truly a wonder in the kitchen, my sister," he said with a grin one evening. He regaled them with stories about the battles he'd finally been allowed to join, and hunting parties he'd been in. Sigyn was fascinated with everything he said, but Loki would roll his eyes and think about how barbaric his brother was.

Loki put up with Thor, though he still resented the attention Odin poured on him. Rumor had it that Odin was preparing to hand Mjolnir over to Thor and officially name him the heir to the throne. Odin was not going to step down any time soon, so there was no need to worry about Thor ruling Asgard yet, but it was still cause for concern. How could Odin really think that Thor was fit to rule and Loki was not?

As life continued to march ahead, Sigyn's pregnancy sickness came more often. She also became very tired. There were days when Loki broke his fast with Thor or Odin because she was still asleep when he had gotten ready for the day. She napped on most days in the afternoon as well. And he could tell her appetite was increasing too, for she now ate more than he did at their meals.

Her mood also seemed to be more tumultuous than he was used to it being. When Loki would give her reading lessons in the evenings, sometimes she made a mistake, and would burst into tears. It would take some time to console her. She cried rather frequently over a lot of things now. One morning, he requested she make him a roast chicken for dinner. He was rather fond of her specialty dish.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I was going to prepare fish tonight!" she cried before standing up and rushing out of the room sobbing. He was perplexed and knew not how to rectify the situation, so he left for the day after sending a loving message to Sigyn's mind.

When he shared this with Odin that morning, he clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Do not worry, my son, for that is a normal part of pregnancy as well. The same thing that makes a woman ill also makes her hysterical. It shall pass eventually."

Loki felt better to hear that, and made sure to do his best not to upset Sigyn after that. When he decided it was time to invite his parents over for dinner, he broached the subject carefully one morning when Sigyn appeared to be in a good mood. "I think that would be a wonderful idea," she said with a smile.

Loki invited his parents that morning and Sigyn spent nearly a full week planning the meal with the servants. "Everything must be perfect; your parents are guests of honor," she fretted one evening.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto a nearby bench. "Everything shall be fine," he assured her before giving her a kiss. "And now, let us no longer speak of my parents or the dinner for the rest of the night."

"Well then, what shall we do for the rest of the night?" Sigyn looked hungrily at her husband. "I do not wish to practice reading tonight…"

"And I do not wish to practice magic tonight," Loki replied with a grin. He reached out and began to untie the front of her tunic. He ran his hands over her body, wondering what she would look like when she began to grow larger. He had never seen a pregnant woman before, and was quite curious, though the healers had told them what to expect. He leaned in and began to kiss her body, loving the softness and scent of her skin.

As the night continued, Loki devoted all of his attention to his wife, and seeing that all her needs and desires were met. And he was happy that she did not cry one time.

(SCENE)

Odin and Frigga came to dinner a couple days later. Loki tried not to show how nervous he was, but he was concerned about the food and Sigyn's well-being and how his parents would think about his home. Frigga had visited a couple times, but Odin had never set foot there before. What would he think?

Sigyn had spent all day making dinner and she felt rather confident that Loki's parents would like the food. Per Loki's instructions, the servants had carried the food back to their chambers for her before been given the evening off. She wanted just the four of them to be there, enjoying one another's company.

Frigga and Odin arrived with gifts of ale and bread for them. Sigyn hugged both of them as they stepped into the room. "Welcome to our home," she said, waving them inside.

Loki stepped forward and took the gifts from Odin. "No unnecessary strain," he said to Sigyn as she reached out for them. "You go sit down, and rest, my love."

Frigga joined Sigyn at the table while Loki gave his father a tour of his home. Odin was duly impressed with all of Loki's belongings and how Sigyn had set everything up. "The servants are very obedient, and Sigyn is an ideal wife. I am very contented with my life at the moment. I thank you again for consenting to me being wedded to her," Loki said when he was showing Odin his collection of daggers. He had placed them on pegs set into the walls around his sleeping chamber to show them off.

"I am glad you are happy, my son," Odin replied with a smile. He ran a finger over one of the daggers. "Wedded life seems to agree with you. Fatherhood shall as well, I think."

Loki looked at Odin carefully. It wasn't very often he had the man in complete privacy and thought maybe it was time to take advantage of it. "Father…I wish to ask you something that has been weighing down on me for a while now," he said. Odin folded his arms and looked at Loki. "What Hela said when she saw me that day…What is it you aren't telling me? If it is about my life, then do I not have a right to know?" His heart pounded and he willed his voice to remain steady.

Odin took a deep breath and looked away from his son for a moment. "It is complicated, Loki…" he said slowly. "It is nothing to be concerned about, however. Hela spoke out of turn and she had no right to. Her relationship to me is complex, and she likes to toy with me when she gets the chance. She wishes to gain control of Valhalla, which has always been under my control, and she will use lies and tricks to get it if she must. She was toying with you as well in order to upset me, that is all. Do not think on it for one more moment, because that is what she wants. Do not give her that power over you." He picked the dagger up in his hand and looked down at it before continuing. "I had hoped you would never have to meet her. Hela is the most meddlesome woman I know. I am sorry that she has caused you to worry needlessly."

Loki nodded his head but didn't meet Odin's eyes. Why did he feel that he trusted Hela more than his own father? Perhaps he should try to seek her out somehow. Maybe she would tell him what she had meant that Odin was clearly trying to cover up. "All right, father. I shall think on it no further…" he replied with a smile. "Let us return to the dining table. I'm sure Sigyn has gotten all the dishes set up." Odin followed behind him as they walked out of the sleeping chamber.

Sigyn and Frigga were talking happily at the dining table when the men arrived. Loki hoped Sigyn had not set out the dishes herself, for he could tell they were quite heavy. Hopefully, Frigga had helped her out.

Sigyn had insisted on serving a saddle of venison that was for larger than the four of them could eat in one sitting. Loki had grown angry with her for the first time and had forbidden her to lift it. "You will have one of the kitchen servants do that for you. I absolutely will not permit you to do that yourself!" She had cried for some time after, but came around to see his point of view eventually. He had felt bad about yelling at her and had brought her flowers that night to apologize. "I did not mean to lose my temper. It's just that I care so much for you and the babes…" Sigyn had readily forgiven him and promised not to do anything that used too much exertion.

"I helped Sigyn set the table," Frigga commented as they sat down. Loki always found it uncanny how his mother could almost read his mind at times. "I lifted the venison to the table so she wouldn't have to strain herself. Carrying twins is hard enough work, so I was happy to help."

Odin smiled as he looked at the dishes set out on the table. "My dear girl, you should not have gone to such trouble on our account," he said. "But since you did, I intend to eat my fill! Frigga is always urging me to watch what I eat, but tonight it would be rude of me not to indulge myself…"

Loki stood and carved the venison for his wife and guests. As the husband, it was his duty to do the carving, though on most evenings, he let Sigyn do it. "The meat is so tender," he commented as he placed slices on plates and passed them around. "Sigyn really is the best cook. I truly am a lucky man."

Frigga smiled at her daughter-in-law. "It is wonderful for you to be so attentive to Loki," she said, "but as the wife of a Prince of Asgard, you needn't continue to do such menial tasks if you do not wish to. There are plenty of servants here for you. Do not be afraid to use them. Sometimes I think you forget you are no longer a serving girl."

Sigyn smiled graciously. "I do so enjoy preparing my husband's meals. But perhaps when I am more grown with the pregnancy and after the babes are born, I shall let the servants do the cooking," she replied while setting her plate in front of her.

"I think that is a wise idea," Loki added approvingly. "You shall be far too busy with children to deal with cooking."

Sigyn began to pass around bowls of potatoes, vegetables, and the sauce she'd prepared for the meat. "I imagine I will be too busy with children for most anything else…" she replied. "Babies need so much attention, do they not, Frigga?"

"Oh my, yes," Frigga replied. "For the first year of their lives at least, you may find your entire life is consumed by them. Your every waking moment, and most of your sleeping ones, shall be entirely devoted to your babes." She took a bite of potato and ate for a minute before speaking again. "Loki, you will have to be patient with Sigyn when the children are born. She will not be able to devote as much time to you and your needs as she does now. Her children will be first in her eyes once they are here."

Loki glanced at Sigyn. Would she really abandon him? She was his Sjalsfrande, surely she would not leave him behind. "Do not worry, my love. I will always be there for you," came her reply in his mind. "You may have to help rear the children a little, but we shall still be in one another's lives just as we are now."

Loki thought about this for a while. Child-rearing was strictly women's work. Odin had not paid any mind to either him or Thor until they were nearly fully-grown and ready to learn about men's work. Would he have any idea how to care for children?

"You might have to find a nursemaid to help Sigyn with the children," Odin added. "She'll be having twins, and that will be a difficult undertaking to do alone."

"I shall make sure she does not have to work alone," Loki assured his father.

The two couples ate their meal while talking about various topics. Sigyn and Frigga spoke about the pregnancy and babies while Loki and Odin discussed the latest battle.

When everybody had eaten their fill, Sigyn served the afters. She had prepared another pastry, but with dried fruits, since the season for fresh fruit had passed. It was sweet and delectable, and Odin ate half of it himself before declaring himself full. "Loki, you indeed have an excellent wife," he declared while standing up from the table and walking into the main living space. Loki joined his father by the fire while Frigga and Sigyn cleared the table.

Odin continued to praise the newly-wedded couple. "I must admit that I had major reservations before permitting you two to wed, but I think things are truly working out well."

Loki enjoyed having his father's approval in at least one area of his life. It felt good to know that he was not a complete failure in Odin's view. "I hope I am proving myself to be a responsible man," he replied.

"You are, Loki. Do not doubt that."

Frigga and Sigyn finished clearing the table, and joined their husbands by the fire. Sigyn knitted stockings while Frigga sewed a blanket for her grandsons. They sat in silence while the men discussed war strategies once again. It was not for women to join in with discussion of war, though Sigyn was curious about it.

"Allfather, what is it that the Frost Giants want from us?" she asked during a lull. "Kjell taught me that they wish to rule Asgard themselves. He said they would kill all the men and ravage the women and make them their slaves. Is this true?" she shivered at the thought.

Odin smiled at Sigyn and reached out to pat her hand. "You needn't fear them, my dear girl," he replied. "My soldiers and I have kept them at bay for many a year now. That is not about to change any time soon."

"The Frost Giants have never gotten past us," Loki added reassuringly. "They would not even know what to do if they did. Everybody knows that Frost Giants are little more than beasts of burden who only know of war. It is we who should enslave them."

"Alas, I fear they cannot be domesticated enough even for that," Odin added jokingly. "And so, we war with them."

"What about the other realms?" Sigyn asked curiously. "Have they made war with us before?"

Odin shook his head. "Most of the other realms know better. They understand the superiority of Asgard and do not wish trouble to come their way. The only realm we have little dealings with is Midgard. They are far from here, and have no real knowledge of our existence. They are far too primitive to be considered a threat. We leave them to themselves mostly, and they do not worry the other realms."

"My father taught me that Midgard is a realm full of child-like people. He said it was our duty to protect them because they are so very naïve."

"Kjell was correct. The people who live there are very child-like and quarrelsome among themselves." He returned to his discussion with Loki after Sigyn appeared to be satisfied with his answers and did not ask him any others.

When it got late, and Sigyn began to yawn, Frigga and Odin took their leave. "I grow so weary these days," Sigyn murmured as she and Loki walked them to the door.

"Well, you get all the sleep you need," Frigga replied with a sympathetic smile. "Thank you both for a lovely evening.

Odin shook Loki's hand before he left. "I am very proud of you, my son," he said.

Loki walked with Sigyn into their sleeping chambers a short time later. "He said he was proud of me," he murmured. "He's never said that before."

Sigyn smiled as she changed into her nightclothes. "Well, he should be proud of you. I am glad he told you."

Loki felt elated that night as he made love to Sigyn. She always made him feel as though he might die from uncontained joy when he lay with her, but the added knowledge of Odin's approval of his life increased his pleasures even further. And when they were done, and Sigyn insisted he remain positioned as he was while she clung tightly to him, he knew she felt it as well.

(SCENE)

Days continued to pass, and the pregnancy sickness continued to plague Sigyn occasionally, though it came less and less often now, which she was very happy about. She had finally begun to show, and was working on letting out all of her clothes, so she could wear them comfortably.

Loki delighted in watching Sigyn's body change as the pregnancy progressed. To know that he had taken part in creating the life within her made him feel powerful. She wasn't terribly large now, and only the two of them could really notice it at the moment. It was like a wonderful secret only they knew.

Sigyn joined Loki at the midday meal most of the days and enjoyed getting to know Thor's friends better as the fun and adventurous people they had become, rather than as the bullies they had been as children. Fandral was always full of fun tales of his exploits, which Loki did his best to censor whenever he spoke of them in Sigyn's presence.

"Fandral, you are so vulgar! My wife is present. Have you no shame?" he asked one day with a frown.

"No, I have no shame whatsoever," Fandral confirmed with a wink to Sigyn. "Did I ever tell you of the time I had four different maidens in one night?" he asked her, looking at Loki with a grin.

"No…I think I would have remembered that," Sigyn replied politely.

"Well, there were four maidens, all sisters, and…" Fandral began until Loki magically produced a scorpion on Fandral's plate. When he reached down and picked up a piece of bread and moved it up to his mouth to take a bite, he noticed the scorpion on it and yelped. He flung the bread across the table towards Hogun, who whipped out his dagger and stabbed the scorpion.

Fandral stood up from the table and paced back and forth for a moment, trying to calm down again. "Loki!" he cried angrily, turning to the younger man with a glare on his face. "That was uncalled for."

"So was your story," Loki replied calmly. "You'd do well to have a few more manners in the presence of a woman."

"And what am I, a serving boy?" Sif interjected.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You can fend for yourself," he replied. "Sigyn is my wife and it is for me to look out for her wellbeing. She is in a delicate condition and does not need to be exposed to such crudeness."

"Oh Loki, I am fine," Sigyn replied before looking over at Fandral. "So, did you have them one at a time or all at once?"

Loki grimaced and returned to his meal, but planned on having a discussion later that evening with his wife about Thor's friends.

As time passed, Loki thought Sigyn grew bigger every day. She finally had to have new clothing commissioned to fit her larger body before she could leave their chambers again. Thor mentioned it one night when he came over for dinner. "My sister, I cannot help but notice that you are beginning to grow larger," he said with a smile. "My brorsons must be growing strong within you."

Sigyn grinned and patted her belly. "Oh yes they are," she replied. "I have never eaten more food in my life before now. I think they shall be giants by the time they are born!" She sat down across from Thor. "I am having new clothes made that will fit me because all of mine are too small now."

"I never knew there was so much involved with pregnancy," Thor commented. "It is all such a mystery to me. The woman's realm is very far from my life."

Later that night, after Thor had taken his leave, Sigyn and Loki sat on one of the benches in their living space. Loki was reading one of his books on magic, and Sigyn was mending some of his clothes. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, when Sigyn suddenly gasped and clutched her stomach. "What is it? What has happened?" Loki asked, throwing his book to the floor and kneeling down before her.  
"I felt…something," she said slowly. "It was like a poke or a flutter."

Loki lifted Sigyn's tunic, bearing her rounded belly to him. He placed both hands on her stomach and waited to see if he felt anything. After about a minute, he felt a small kick against his right hand. "I felt it!" he cried. "Did you feel it?

Sigyn nodded her head, tears filling her eyes. "Oh Loki, this is so wonderful," she whispered. Loki leaned in and kissed her stomach. "It is a wonder." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach. He could feel his sons kick against him a few more times that evening before they settled down again.

At the midday meal the next day, Sigyn sat with Sif, apart from Thor, and his friends. Her friendship with Sif was growing stronger, and Loki was happy to see her making close connections in her new, higher station in life. He, for his part, sat with Frigga.

"Mother, last night I felt my sons kick against my hand. It was amazing," he said quietly, unable to contain the grin on his face.

Frigga smiled and reached out to caress her son's cheek. "I am so happy for you, Loki," she replied. "Sigyn has been so good for you, I can see this now. I am glad that you are taking such delight in her progress. You are going to make a wonderful father when they are born. Your father was never this excited when I was pregnant."

"I had hoped, mother, that you would be willing to discuss with Sigyn, what my birth was like. To help prepare her for when her time comes. Since her own mother died in childbirth, she has no one to speak to, and I know she is frightened, even if she does not speak of it to me."

Frigga took a long draught of wine before replying. "Of course, my love, I would be happy to," she replied with a smile. "I remember your birth vividly…"

That evening, she stopped by their chambers and spent several hours knitting with Sigyn and told her about Thor and Loki's births and answered all of the girl's questions. Frigga was the highest trained midwife in all of Asgard, and had seen countless births in her time. Most of her days were spent training younger women in the arts of birth. She was the best source of knowledge Sigyn could have on such matters.

Loki sat nearby, pretending to be studying his magic, but was listening to Frigga's every word. Since he would not be allowed to be present for the births of his sons, he wanted to hear all about what he would be missing. From what Frigga described, it would be a rather bloody and gruesome experience. Perhaps it was good he would not be there for it.

Frigga knitted a pair of baby-sized stockings before retiring for the evening. "I have been making clothes for them as well," she said before leaving. "I am very excited about becoming a Far-mor." She set the stockings down on the bench and stood up to leave. "And equally excited to be the one who will bring them into this world."

"Mother, you are going to be Sigyn's midwife?" Loki asked, looking surprised. It was the greatest honor imaginable that she herself would oversee his sons' births.

"Of course I shall," Frigga replied with a smile. "I would not hear of anybody else doing it."

That evening, before bed, Sigyn gazed at her reflection in the mirror of their sleeping chamber. "Loki, do you still find me attractive? Even though I can no longer see my feet?" She frowned and turned sideways to look at her profile.

She was running her hands over her body when Loki looked over from the bed. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders by now, and framed her beautiful face perfectly. His eyes scanned down the rest of her body, and based on his physical reaction, he concluded that he did, indeed, still find her attractive. "Why do you not come to bed and I shall demonstrate for you just how attractive I think you are?" he asked. "Or would you rather I come to you?"

Sigyn turned around and grinned. "Either one would suffice," she replied while walking towards him. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked down. Her eyebrows rose and her grin got even bigger. "Did I do that to you?" she asked coyly.

Loki nodded and reached out to her. "It is all your fault," he murmured as they lay back in the bed and began to kiss.

"I am not at all sorry," Sigyn murmured after a couple minutes.

"Neither am I," Loki replied. He had to get creative, since he didn't want to put any strain on Sigyn's body, but they eventually managed to fall into a comfortable rhythm. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said part way through the night. He caressed her skin and wrapped his arms around her. She was very soft and warm and he never wanted to be parted from her. He fell asleep that night, with his hands pressed against her stomach, enjoying the fluttering kicks of his unborn babes against his palms.

(SCENE)

Sigyn was midway through the pregnancy when she began to have problems. She felt sharp pains and had to sit down for most of the day. She was exhausted all the time and couldn't eat enough food, for she was always terribly hungry. After one morning, when the sharp pains were bad enough that she dropped the breakfast dishes, Loki insisted on calling for a healer.

A healer promptly arrived and examined Sigyn, in spite of her protests. "I am fine," she insisted while Loki paced the length of the sleeping chamber. "It's only a little pain now and then; that is all."

The healer frowned when she finished her examination. "I fear the weight of the babies is straining your body too much," she declared. "You are so small and they are demanding too much of you."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Loki asked, looking worried.

The healer looked at Sigyn and patted her hand. "I know you shall not like this, but I think the time has come for you to enter confinement. You need to remain in bed for the duration of the pregnancy."

Sigyn's lower lip began to quiver and tears filled her eyes. "But I am only midway through," she cried. "It shall be months!"

Loki sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. "It is for the sake of our babes," he said imploringly. He hated seeing her so upset, even if he knew he couldn't change the situation. "I shall ask my mother and Sif to visit you often. And your kinswomen can come as well. You shall never be lonesome. And you will be able to do all of your knitting and sewing, and we shall continue your reading and writing lessons. It will be almost as if nothing has changed. You'll see."

The healer looked at Loki. "I am afraid that you will no longer be able to be intimate with your wife, for she cannot have any undo strain on her body. You may need to consider taking a lover."

Sigyn began to sob when she heard this. "Please, you cannot strain yourself so," Loki said pleadingly, brushing her tears away. "You shall make yourself ill."

"One good thing to remember," the healer said, trying to make them feel better, "is that since you are carrying twins, you are likely to deliver early. You will be confined for less time than you think."

The healer left a short time later, and Loki stayed where he was on the bed. "I don't intend to take a lover," he said quietly to Sigyn. "You are my Sjalsfrande. I do not wish to be with anybody else."

"I am sorry that I can no longer be a proper wife to you," Sigyn replied miserably. "I had not thought that this would happen and now you will suffer because of it. I will not even be able to prepare your meals…"

"Do not think on it, Sigyn," Loki said quietly. "We will still find ways to show our love for one another."

"And I do so love lying with you," Sigyn pouted. "Your brother may brag about his many exploits, but I pity him for not having somebody he cares about most. I love being with you and you only, but I suppose we shall have to wait until after our sons are born."

"It shall make it all the more pleasurable for the wait," Loki said before kissing her tenderly. "Now, I shall go speak to the servants about this. You will need extra care from them from now on…" He pulled away and stood to leave the room.

His heart sank as he walked out. It would be months before he could lie with Sigyn again. He knew it was his right as a man to take a lover if he wished, but he did not like the idea of lying with another woman. He knew Sigyn would be able to see it in her mind, and feel it, if he did. And what about their babes? Would all of this work to keep them safe? He would do anything to keep them safe, and that meant not upsetting Sigyn. He was a man, and a man must be able to endure any hardship.

The servants were very sympathetic when Loki explained the situation to them. He assigned Brynja to be Sigyn's maid. "You will need to be there for her day and night. Can you do that?"

"It shall be my great honor," she replied with a bow. "I will go to her now." She left the room to join Sigyn.

Over the next several days, Loki repositioned their bed so that Sigyn could face the window and look outside during the day when he was gone. Frigga and Sif alternated days paying her visits, and Brynja became her new closest friend and confidante. Brynja had to help her with everything, even intimate things like using a chamber pot, since she could not even get up to go to the washroom.

Loki missed having his wife with him at his midday meal, and tried to occupy himself with Thor and Odin, but it wasn't the same. "Brother, do you think Sigyn would wish me to continue coming to dinner?" Thor asked a week later. "I miss seeing her…"

"I think Sigyn would enjoy spending time with anybody who wishes to visit her," Loki replied. "Perhaps I can get the kitchens to prepare something for us instead of having her cook for us."

During his visits, Thor spent hours listening about himself talk about his adventures and Sigyn held onto his every word with wonder and sheer joy. "Oh Thor, that sounds so thrilling! Did the bilgesnipe get terribly close to your hunting party?"

"No, but I ran out to it and stuck it with my sword. It ran but I gave chase and finished it off rather easily."

"Oh my…"

Loki sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure when Thor was speaking truthfully or making up fanciful tales to keep Sigyn entertained, but he cared not either way. If it kept a smile on her face, it was worth it.

He was more interested in spending his time working with Sigyn's reading and writing, and most nights they spent together working on those. He would dismiss Brynja for the evening and take on caring for his wife's needs himself. It made him feel intimate with Sigyn since he couldn't lay with her anymore. The rest of their nights would be spent with reading and writing lessons or showing off his magical prowess for her.

They always managed to fall asleep in one another's arms, and felt as close as ever. Loki was confident that the rest of the pregnancy would not be a problem, and soon enough, he and Sigyn would be united with their sons. He couldn't wait to meet them.


	10. Chapter 10

As Loki had reassured her, Sigyn's confinement passed quickly. Friends visited her on a daily basis. Brynja came to be her closest confidante. Reading and writing lessons with Loki and making clothes for her sons, indeed kept her quite busy. She also grew rapidly, and to quite an alarmingly large size in Loki's view.

"Are you sure there's only two in there?" he asked Frigga one day. Frigga had taken over Sigyn's care when she'd entered her confinement, claiming that it was important to have an experience hand when it came to the more delicate and difficult cases.

"Yes, there are just the two," Frigga said with a smile. "They just need a lot of space, that's all."

With Sigyn beginning her seventh month of pregnancy, she was even more uncomfortable with being bed-ridden. "It is awful, Loki," she complained one night. "I have stared at the trees outside the window for so many days that I think I can tell you exactly how many leaves are on each one. And I wish to prepare the room the boys shall sleep in, but I cannot!"

"Would you like for me to do it?" Loki offered. "You can tell me exactly where you want things to be placed." Their kin, friends, and well-wishers of the kingdom had begun showering them with gifts for their sons. They now had intricately-carved cradles, hobby-horses, and wooden swords, along with many other toys for the children to enjoy when they were older. There were also nappies and clothing enough to last well into their first year of life without needing to do any washing. "And do you not think they should stay right here for their first few months at least? You shall have to be up feeding them in the night so often…"

"I suppose the cradles and clothes ought to be set up in here," Sigyn conceded after a moment's thought. "But all of the toys can go into their room for when they're older."

Loki spent most of the evening moving items into their sleeping chamber, and then moving them around countless times as Sigyn changed her mind over where things should be placed. "Perhaps they should go on my side of the bed since I will be doing their feedings," she said to Loki, referring to the cradles. He had already moved them around four times, and had no more energy to spare. He used a spell to lift and move them over to where she was pointing. He spent the rest of the night collapsed on the bed next to her, levitating things around the room until she was thoroughly satisfied.

Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki that night as they went to sleep. "You are so attentive, my love," she whispered before kissing his cheek. Loki leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep before he could even reply.

By the end of Sigyn's seventh month, Frigga began to thoroughly explain the birthing process that would take place soon. Loki insisted on being present to hear about it. "I do not think you have much time left, my dear," she said while placing her hands on Sigyn's stomach. One baby's foot pressed against her palm. "There simply isn't any room left for them to grow."

When Loki looked alarmed to hear this, Frigga waved him off. "You needn't fear, my son," she said reassuringly. "With my magic, they shall continue to grow just fine outside the womb. They will grow big and strong as boys should." When he calmed down again, she frowned and continued to speak. "This is why men aren't allowed in the birthing room. Men grow alarmed over the simplest things. They can slay dozens of men and lose limbs in war and go about stoically, but to see their wife in pain and distress sends them jumping about like mad things. It is simpler to have them out of the way. You'll stay out in the dining halls with your father and brother where you belong." Loki had already asked her if he could be present for the births. "The rituals must be done properly. You'll mind your place or I'll have Odin restrain you."

"Mother, I will not make a fool of myself; you needn't worry," Loki said calmly.

"You'd best see that you don't," Frigga replied. "You're going to see images from Sigyn's mind and feel her pain, something most husbands aren't privy to. I don't want you running through the halls and interrupting our work. The magic I'll be doing isn't for your eyes. This is women's magic."

Loki sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "I will force myself not to join Sigyn's mind while she labors," he promised. "I shall be content to wait patiently, and calmly, like every other expectant father before me." With that, he left the sleeping chambers, knowing that Frigga didn't believe a word he said.

(SCENE)

Loki's test arrived two weeks later. Sigyn was in their bed, with Brynja brushing her hair. Sif was paying a visit, telling of her latest competition in which she had bested four male warriors in a test of swords, when Sigyn felt warm liquid drench her thighs. She gasped, thinking she'd had an accident, and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oh!" she cried while hunching over in agony.

Sif and Brynja jumped up at the same time and looked at each other. "My lady, what has happened?" Brynja asked, kneeling down before her mistress.

"My water, is has broken, I think…" Sigyn gasped.

Sif paled and her eyes grew very wide. She inched towards the door. "I shall alert Frigga and Loki," she said quietly before opening the door and running out.

Brynja helped Sigyn sit up and dressed her so they could leave the room. The birthing room was located in the healing rooms. Sigyn was very weak on her legs, for she had not stood in many months. Brynja supported her and helped her walk out of the room. Frigga was to meet them there with her apprentices she had chosen for the task.

Sigyn had never felt such pain before. She knew the Sjalsfrande had hurt very much, but she had no real memory of it. Her own mother had perished during this process, giving birth to her. The fear and weight of the situation hit her suddenly and the pain drove her into a panic. "Loki! I need my husband!" she cried while they walked slowly through the halls.

"My lady, Loki cannot be a part of this," Brynja replied while trying to steer Sigyn towards the healing rooms.

They had made it halfway there when they heard loud footsteps approaching them. Loki appeared on Sigyn's other side. He put his arm around her waist and helped her walk. "Oh Loki, you're here," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I had to come," he replied. "I couldn't let you go through this alone…"

Another set of footsteps approached them. Sif ran up to Loki, looking very unhappy. "You are not supposed to do this," she growled. "Frigga told me to keep you in the dining hall with the menfolk!" She crossed her arms and marched along with them. "She will be very cross to see you and will probably yell at you."

"I care not!" Loki growled back, glaring at Sif.

They made it to the healing rooms a few minutes later, and Frigga met them at the door to the birthing room. "Loki! You are not allowed in here!" she cried in greeting.

"I tried to stop him, my lady, but he used his tricks…" Sif said apologetically.

"Loki, return to the dining hall with Sif at once," Frigga commanded. "No tricks, no magic, just patience, as you promised. Say your farewells to your wife and be off with you."

Loki had never known such anxiety before. He was helpless to do anything for Sigyn, and wasn't even allowed to be present for the births of his own children. Unable to do anything else, he threw his arms around Sigyn's shoulders and kissed her. "I love you so much," he said into her mind. "You will be fine. My mother shall see to it."

"I love you too, Loki," was her response. They held onto each other until Sif grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him away.

"Come on, let's go find the Allfather and Thor," Sif said as Loki reluctantly walked away with her. As they walked through the hallways towards the dining room, Loki sighed. He wanted to be with his wife.

Sif put her arm around Loki's shoulders. "Fear not, Loki. All shall be well," she said encouragingly. "We shall find your kin, and then we shall drink ale until the babies are born. It will be great fun."

As they walked into the dining hall, Thor saw them and noticed how despondent Loki was. He hurried over to them. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Sigyn's birthing time has arrived and Loki is distraught," Sif explained.

"What good news!" Thor cried, leaning down to hug his brother. "Let us drink and feast until your sons are presented to you." He called Odin over to tell him the news.

Odin smiled and patted Loki's arm. "The waiting will all be worth it in the end," he reassured his son.

Thor's friends joined them at the table, and soon the entire dining hall knew what was happening. Cheers erupted and serving girls began to fill tankards of ale for everyone.

Loki sat at a table with his kinsmen and listened to tales of fatherhood as the minutes slowly turned into hours. Volstagg regaled him with many stories of sleepless nights, childhood sicknesses, and fighting amongst siblings. "I will just advise you, young lad, if one of your wee ones says he feels like he's going to be ill, do not pick him up…I will not end well for you…" he concluded at the end of his talk. It all left Loki feeling uncertain as to whether or not he was truly suited for the task, though it was too late now to do anything about it.

This would become the night Loki regarded as the longest in his short life.

(SCENE)

Frigga shut the door on her son's face and turned to Sigyn with a reassuring smile on her face. "My dear, I know you are fearful now, but do not trouble yourself. You will be well cared for," she said soothingly as she walked up to her. "First, let's get you undressed so I can examine you." She gestured to two of the attendants, who stepped forward and began to help Sigyn out of her clothes. Brynja folded her mistress's clothes and looked to Frigga for direction.

"You have been Sigyn's faithful servant these last few months. Will you stay and help?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my lady," Brynja replied.

"Help her onto the birthing stool so that I might examine her," Frigga said.

Brynja placed a hand on Sigyn's shoulder. "Come, my lady, sit down," she said.

Sigyn, now fully unclothed, took a step towards the stool and doubled over in pain. She cried out in pain and her knees began to buckle. Brynja grabbed her tightly and kept her from falling over. Sigyn gasped for air and after a minute, the wave of pain dissipated.

"Your contractions are strong," Frigga commented as she walked over to help Sigyn. "Let us hope the births are fast." Once Sigyn was seated on the stool, Frigga stepped away and took time to pull her hair back into a knot. She also removed her dress and replaced it with a clean black gown reserved for her midwifery duties. An attendant cleansed her hands and arms for her before she returned to Sigyn. After kneeling down in front of her and placing her hands on the girl's knees, she called over two attendants, and they came to stand on either side of Sigyn. "If you feel a contraction, they will hold onto you. Just concentrate on breathing."

Frigga parted Sigyn's legs and began her examination. Sigyn shut her eyes and tried to remain calm. She felt vulnerable and exposed before all the other women. She could feel Frigga touching her and it felt uncomfortable, yet was unable to do anything about it. It only lasted a few minutes before she was finished.

"You are coming along nicely, but only about halfway ready to begin pushing. Let us stand you up and help you pace the floor of the room. The movement will help you progress faster."

Brynja insisted on helping Sigyn, and together, they walked arm-in-arm around the room, over and over again. Every once in a while, Sigyn would have a contraction, and an attendant would appear to help hold her upright through the pain.

One of the other attendants began to chant, words Sigyn did not understand, but she felt invigorated by them somehow. It gave her strength to keep pacing.

After an hour, Frigga examined her again. "Good progress, but not enough. Continue pacing."

Another long hour was spent walking around the room, and Sigyn's contractions became stronger and more frequent. One of the other attendants took over chanting to give the first one a respite.

Near the end of the hour, Sigyn had a contraction that was so strong and powerful, that in spite of Byrnja and the attendant's help, she still buckled under and collapsed to the floor. Frigga rushed over and helped her into a seated position. A quick examination showed that Sigyn had progressed far enough to begin pushing.

Attendants helped her into a kneeling position on the floor. One stood on either side and held onto a shoulder tightly. She leaned into them when a contraction started, crying out in pain. Frigga knelt before her and placed her hands on the girl's chin, holding it up and looking into her eyes. "Sigyn, you are doing well. I want you to begin pushing when you feel your next contraction. Take a deep breath and work with the pain."

Sigyn tried to remain calm, and when a contraction began a minute later, she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, leaning into the attendants as she did. Once it was over, Frigga checked for signs of progress. "It is a good start, but you have a long way to go, my dear," she said calmly. "Continue to push with the contractions."

It took nearly an hour of pushing before Frigga declared she could see the head crowning. Sigyn's knees were in a lot of pain by now, so they brought the birthing stool to her and set her on it for the last part. Frigga guided the baby's head gently as it emerged. "Very good, Sigyn, keep pushing!"

Sigyn gave one last great push, her entire body straining, a scream ripping out of her throat. She felt something pass between her legs and then relief as the pain subsided. She threw herself back with a gasp of breath and the attendants caught her, keeping her from toppling over.

The baby fell into Frigga's ready hands. Frigga deftly produced a small dagger that she used to cut the cord connecting the child to his mother. When it was done, she smiled and stood up quickly, taking the infant over to the table to clean him up and make sure all was well.

Sigyn moaned and rocked back and forth. "I want to see him," she murmured. "I want to see my son."

"My lady, the child is blue!" One of the attendants cried while assisting Frigga.

"What? Is he all right?" Sigyn cried, trying to stand up, but she was restrained by her helpers.

"Nobody needs to panic," Frigga said calmly. "He merely needs to pink up a little." After quickly cleaning the baby off, and clearing out his mouth and nostrils, she held him up and slapped his backside gently. The baby began to scream and Sigyn thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She relaxed a little. Frigga chanted spells over the infant's body and swaddled him a moment later.

"I have given him protections form that which could harm him, and given him the strength to continue growing, even though he is no longer in the womb. Your son will be strong," she declared.

Frigga left the baby on the table and turned to look at her daughter-in-law. "Do you feel signs of any more contractions?" When Sigyn shook her head, she continued. "Your second water has not yet broken. It could be some time before it does. I shall present the boy to Loki now. Then you will be able to see and feed the baby when I return." She nodded to the attendants. "Help deliver the afterbirth, and begin to rub her back so the milk will drop. I shall return shortly."

Sigyn hated this part. She wanted so badly to hold her child and begin to love him, but she couldn't. Not until Loki fulfilled his part of the ritual. Custom dictated that a child be presented to his father for approval upon being born. If the father accepted him, he named the child, declaring him as his own, and the mother would be allowed to feed the baby. If the father rejected the child, it was left out in the elements to die of exposure, and the mother was never allowed to see him. It was said that it was easier for her to go on with life if she had never formed a bond with him. She knew of course that Loki wouldn't reject their children, but the wait to see her child made her anxious nonetheless. The rubbing on her back felt good, though, comforting. She closed her eyes and waited.

(SCENE)

Loki stayed true to his word and did not glimpse into Sigyn's mind during the next several hours. He was still privy to some of her pain, however. He could feel a couple of her stronger contractions, and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. When Thor asked what was happening, Loki explained. "I hope I never experience Sjalsfrande," was Thor's response.

The pain passed, much to Loki's relief, and he was able to rejoin the conversation. A short time later, the door to the dining hall was opened by a servant, and Frigga entered, bearing a small bundle in her arms. He looked over and his heart began to pound. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. The entire hall grew quiet, until they could all hear the sound of her footsteps approaching her son's table. Loki thought the footsteps sounded like his heartbeats.

Frigga stopped before Loki, and he stood up, looking at her. "There is only one," he said, sounding panicked.

"The other is not quite ready yet, but you needn't worry. That is common with twins," Frigga replied. She smiled and held the bundle in her arms out to him. "Loki Odinson, I present to you, your wife's son."

Loki took the child and set him on the table. Frigga helped unwrap the baby's swaddling, and Loki performed the customary inspection. The baby seemed impossibly small, and delicate. He had the bluest eyes, and Loki could make out Sigyn's mouth, and his own nose. His heart swelled to look into his own son's face finally. Tears prickled his eyes and he spoke into his son's mind. "Which one are you?" he asked.

And a voice, one that he had heard countless times before now, answered back. "I am Nari," he said.

Odin handed Loki a bowl of warmed water, and Loki sprinkled it over his son's body. The water made the baby scream and Loki's heart hurt to hear it. He wanted to scoop up the tiny child, hold him to his heart and tell him nothing would ever upset him again if he could help it. Frigga quickly produced dry wrappings and swaddled the baby once again. She placed him back in Loki's arms.

As Loki held his son, he heard scraps of the boy's thoughts. "Wet…cold…hungry…"

Loki turned to the crow and held the bundle out to them all. "I present to you, Nari Lokison, my eldest!" he cried triumphantly.

Thor and Odin leaned in for a closer look as the crowd cheered and toasted Loki's good fortune. "Look how small he is," Thor said while reaching a hand out to pet the cheek of his newest kinsman. "He has hair as dark as yours."

They all marveled over Nari for a couple minutes until his screams grew louder and more insistent. Loki turned to Frigga and placed Nari in her arms. "Please return my son to his mother. He needs feeding right away."

Frigga nodded and quickly left the dining hall, to return to the healing room. Loki sat back on the bench and wondered at what had just taken place. He had a son! And soon he would have a second! "My dear girl," he sent out a message to Sigyn's mind, "you have done well so far this night. I most highly approve of my firstborn, but I anxiously await my second-born…"

"I am working on it, my love," came her response a minute later. "He does not seem as eager to arrive as his brother was…" Sigyn entered his mind again several minutes later. "I wish for you to be present for this," she said before he saw an image of what she was experiencing, as if seeing it through her eyes.

Frigga held Nari out to Sigyn, and she took him in her arms for the first time. He could feel Sigyn's joyful tears as though they were falling onto his own cheeks. She petted her child and kissed him many times before Frigga assisted her with feeding him. Sigyn held him to her breast, and Frigga showed her how to guide her nipple into the boy's mouth. Within seconds, Nari was tentatively suckling at his mother's breast. "He will learn with time," Loki said to her. "He is a good, strong boy."

Nari ate for a long time before falling asleep in Sigyn's arms. "Nari, my son, you must tell your brother to come out soon, before all the good milk is gone," Loki whispered into his tiny child's mind.

As if on cue, a minute later, Sigyn felt fluid gush down her legs, and a contraction began. Loki watched as Brynja took Nari in her arms and Sigyn stood up. "I shall leave you to your important work, my love," he said before detaching his mind from hers. He hoped it wouldn't take too long before his second son was born.

(SCENE)

Sigyn and her attendants began the long, painful task of pacing the room once again while the chanters droned on. It took several more hours of pacing before she was ready to push, and she was exhausted before it even began. In the middle of walking, Nari screamed again, demanding to be fed, so she walked, with Nari at her breast, and attendants held onto her, ready to catch either her or the baby, should they fall. But Sigyn found that she was stronger than she first thought and paced continuously, holding Nari all the while. She only handed him back when Frigga decided it might be time for laboring.

Frigga frowned upon examining her for the last time. "Your son is not only stubborn, but a troublemaker," she declared before placing her hand on Sigyn's belly. "He is turned the wrong way, and that simply will not do." She whispered words that had no meaning to Sigyn, and a moment later, she felt a strange moving sensation inside herself.

"What did you do?" she gasped.

"I merely told him to turn around, and he did," Frigga explained with a smile. "And now my dear, you and he are ready."

Sigyn knelt down on the floor, once again flanked by her attendants. It took two hours of pushing before Frigga noticed any progress. "He is coming out at his own pace…"

Nari started to shriek once again, and tears streamed down Sigyn's face, for she could do nothing to help him. Her labor pains were overwhelming, and with one final push, using every muscle she had, she pushed her second son out. Her screams joined Nari's, until the pain subsided and Frigga cut the cord. Sigyn lay on the floor, panting and exhausted, as Frigga cleaned the other baby.

"He is blue too," the attendant at Frigga's side marveled. "But he's pinking up already."

A smaller wave of pain washed over Sigyn, and one of the attendants helped her to deliver the afterbirth. When it was over, she fell back to the floor again. It was done. Her sons were born. With a sigh, the world around her faded to black, and she knew no more.

(SCENE)

Loki was pacing the floor of the dining hall impatiently, nervously. What was taking so long? He would be able to sense if there were complications, but there had been none. His son was simply dawdling, that was all.

"What could be taking so long?" he asked Thor for the hundredth time that night, when the doors to the dining hall opened and once again, Frigga entered the room. The crowd hushed again as Loki acted out the acceptance ritual a second time.

Loki's youngest son looked nothing like Nari. He had a tuft of wispy white blonde hair, like Sigyn's, on top of his head. Only his blue eyes matched Nari's. This child had Loki's nose and mouth, but his mother's cheekbones and chin. "I know who you are," he whispered into the boy's mind. "You are the one who completes our family." He poured water gently over his son's body and Frigga wrapped the baby up once again when it was done.

Loki took his son from her and him out before the crowd. "I present to you, Vali Lokison, my second-born!" The crowd cheered and raised their tankards of ale in celebration.

"Where is Sigyn now?" Loki asked Frigga, while still holding tightly onto Vali.

"She was overwrought and could stay awake no longer. We bathed her, and now she sleeps in the healing ward with Nari at her side.

Loki nodded his head. "I shall take Vali there myself," he declared.

"Loki, this is not acceptable. This is women's work," Frigga protested.

"Mother, you might as well permit it, he's going to do it anyway," Thor commented while gazing down at Vali.

"Oh, very well," Frigga said, sounding resigned to the idea. "But I shall go with you."

Loki marched triumphantly out of the dining hall a minute later, proudly bearing his tiny boy in his arms. He walked all the way into the healing rooms and quickly found Sigyn in one of the beds. She was propped up with pillows, yet still asleep, and Nari was at her side.

Loki didn't want to wake her, but knew Vali needed feeding. He opened Sigyn's nightclothes and with Frigga's assistance, got Vali to feed from Sigyn's breast. When he had been satisfied, Loki set him down next to Nari. "I shall stay with them, mother," he announced while unashamedly climbing into Sigyn's bed and moving next to his sons. He wrapped an arm around Sigyn's waist and settled down so his head was next to his sleeping sons.

Frigga shook her head in wonderment and turned to leave the room. "Mother…thank you…" Loki called out to her as she left.

"You are most welcome, my son," she replied.

Loki closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Nari and Vali sleeping. Their shallow breathing created a rhythm in his mind that soothed him. He inhaled their freshly washed and milk-fed scent, and memorized it as he drifted off to sleep. He smiled at the thought that at long last, his family had been reunited. He felt complete. He felt happy. It was all he needed, for now at least.

End Part One

A/N: I will be taking about a month off from posting so that I can work on the next section of this story and take the new Thor film into account as I plot out future storylines. Keep an eye out for Thanksgiving weekend, hopefully I'll have something ready by then! Thank you for reading this story and I'd love to hear what you think of it. Any thoughts or ideas of what you'd like to see in the future? I have been known to take other's opinions into account…


End file.
